First Tango In Paris
by SafetyNotGuaranteed
Summary: On her way to Paris, DARVEY meet, both students visiting Paris w/their school for different reasons. After long conversations & making a connection between them, Harvey convinces Donna to tour the city with him during the week they have together, they wander the city together, taking in the experience of the city together as their bond gets stronger. #AU #TEENDARVEY (C4-7 M rated!)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Well after finishing The Disappearance Of Donna Paulsen I decided that I needed to do something less angsty and heavy on the drama I guess. This story will only have 8 chapters and I'm very happy with how it's turned out.**_

 ** _Synopsis just in case you were confused: Teen Donna meets Teen Harvey on train to Paris. They make interesting conversation and you'll see what happens in their week all alone in Paris. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Oh and this story is what I like to call my tribute to Richard Linklater who proved that conversations can become cinematic._**

* * *

The green valleys and mountains should have been enough to impress Donna on her train ride to Paris as shown by the passengers in front of her that were staring through the windows but it didn't impress her. Some of the passengers were sleeping, reading and a few walked up and down the aisles because they couldn't stay in one place for too long. Donna however is curled up in her seat reading Elmore Leonard's Rum Punch. She continued to read and forget about reality as she began to create a world in her own head with the words she was reading while taking an occasional bite of her Galaxy chocolate bar.

Suddenly a couple, two forty year olds who have been arguing semi quietly in the seat behind Donna, start yelling at each other in Italian.

"Vi prego di mettere il giornale in giù!" The wife asked swiping the newspaper away from her husband.

"Non c'è modo! Questa è l' unica volta che ho la pace!" The husband replied.

"Non posso credere che hai appena detto che ! Attendere fino a quando arriviamo a casa . Sarai dispiaciuto quando torniamo a casa!" The wife shouted back.

"Prendete il vostro minacce a vuoto e spingerlo nel vostro didietro sanguinosa donna!"

Donna who's now annoyed gets up grabbing her book and bag, starts looking for another seat. A few rows back, she finds a seat across the aisle from a teenage boy. Before sitting down, they make brief eye contact and kind of shake their heads and smile at the tension. Just as she settles in and goes back to her book, the wife gets up and storms down the aisle. Donna and the teenager boy follow her with their eyes, and as she passes them, they find they are looking right at each other. He makes a funny "uhoh" face.

"They doing your head in too?" He asked looking up at her from his book.

"Yeah; especially if you understand a little Italian." Donna replied looking through the window.

"That's a nice way to show off. It's sort of like a back handed compliment but less insulting." He said rolling his eyes.

"I never got your name." Donna said looking at him as he placed his book on his lap. She took the time to stare at his chizled chiseled chin and brown eyes.

"I haven't told you my name." He said turning his head to face her and catching her stating at him as she quickly moved her eyes away.

The wife who stormed away suddenly reappeared walking past them as she resumed her argument with the husband.

"Maybe we should go to the lounge car and introduce ourselves? Is your school cool with that?" Donna asked as they both looked at the couple who were now crying.

"Yeah they're cool with that." Donna said waiting for the wife to sit back with the husband.

They get up and walk to the door of their car. He pushes the button, and as the door opens, he extends his hand towards her catching her slightly off guard.

"The name's Specter, Harvey Specter." Harvey said smiling.

"Donna." Donna said smiling shyly.

They proceed through the door and Donna pushes the button to enter the next car. There is some confusion as to who's opening the door for whom before Donna proceeds and Harvey follows her toward the lounge car. Once they settle down they sit across each other waiting for the other to speak.

"So Donna. I heard that Italian guy say your name? They weren't arguing over you, were they?" Harvey asked as Donna laughed lightly.

"My name in Italian, it means woman." Donna said as Harvey nodded his head.

"I know." Harvey said as Donna raised her eyebrow, curious.

"Why **do** you know something like that? You know; what my name means? I mean it's not everyday you hear someone say what their name means." Donna said curiously.

"Have you heard of the plant Atropa Belladonna?" Harvey asked as Donna shook her head. "My friend who wants to be a Pharmacist was telling me about it. Bella Donna…it means beautiful lady in Italian and I haven't forgotten about it since because of how great it sounded."

"And what does this plant that has the same name as me do? Does it make some sort of drug or poison? " Donna asked curiously.

"All drugs can be poisonous at high doses, even love but we'll leave that for another time if there is another and to answer your question I'm not sure you want to know what that plant makes." Harvey said smirking.

"You gonna tease me? You know I could just google it." Donna said taking out her phone.

"They're used to make eyedrops that were used by prostitutes to dilate their pupils to make them look more attractive. It's the reason why your pupils dilates when you have feelings for someone. I think it's the reason why they say eyes are the windows to the soul. I mean it isn't just a whimsical verse anymore." Harvey said as Donna tilted her head.

"Now that you've told me that, I have to question why my parents called me after a plant Italian prostitutes used." Donna said sighing. "And your pupils are dilating."

"That's because I'm sitting in the shade." Harvey said pointing out of the window.

"You sure about that because-"

"Well I can't control the way my pupils dilate because if I did then I'd forget half the time to dilate them and then I'd be blind." Harvey replied as Donna smiled. "I don't think you should take it personally because your name means woman. I checked what my name in the Urban Dictionary means and you don't want to know what it means." Harvey said as Donna leaned forward a little.

"I don't want to Google it. I'm scared because I've checked other people's name before. Like I have this one Asian friend and his name meant something like getting a blowjob while eating halal chicken or something." Donna whispered as Harvey chuckled.

"Okay my name isn't that graphic which is saying something because it's pretty graphic." Harvey stated as Donna nodded.

"Tell me what your name means Specter. I promise I won't laugh." Donna said teasing him.

"My name's used to describe when you have a visible semi-erection in public." Harvey said as Donna burst out laughing. "See what I mean."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry semi-erection…I mean Harvey" Donna said as Harvey looked down and shook his head.

"I didn't know you could be childish too." Harvey said trying hard not to smile as Donna leaned her head against the seat trying to stop now.

"I'm so sorry." Donna said wiping her tears away. "Speaking of Urban Dictionary, you wanna know what my name means?"

"Sure." Harvey said smiling.

"A very intelligent, smart, fun to be with, hot, and attractive girl who is very much taken and definitely not available." Donna said as Harvey raised his eyebrow.

"So you're saying you're off limits?" Harvey asked raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe. You 'll just have to wait and see." Donna said teasing as Harvey smiled to himself.

"So how do you understand Italian? Your parents Italian?" Harvey asked getting himself comfortable in his seat.

"I have red head…does it look like I'm Italian?" Donna asked as Harvey looked at her hair.

"I'm just saying maybe your dad is Italian and your mom is Irish or from Boston." Harvey said shrugging. "And for a long time I thought there were a lot of Jews in Italy because of Goodfeelas and all them gangster movies you see. Turns out the Italians hate the Jews because of how much the country is Christian. So is your ma from Boston or is she Irish?"

"I don't call my mom 'Ma' because I'm not from Boston or Ireland. And not everyone from Boston is Irish and Ireland isn't Europe's Boston either." Donna said rolling her eyebrows.

"Okay so you aren't Italian? You just happened to learn Italian because you were interested in speaking Italian?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah something like that. Mom can speak Italian so I learned it too. Dad can speak French so I leaned French too." Donna said shrugging. "You don't speak any other language?"

"You know I tried speaking French. I mean I tried to flirt with this French woman and I ended up saying my family is dead, please have sex with me." Harvey said as Donna's eyes widened.

"No way. No way you said that. You'd have to be pretty crazy not to realise a bit of what you were saying." Donna said shaking her head.

"I swear. She ended up hugging me and was like _'there there'_. I mean I could have had sympathy sex but she would have felt sorry for me and you don't want the person you're having sex with do that because it's gonna be slow." Harvey said shaking his head. "So why you headed to Paris?"

"School trip." Donna replied shrugging.

"For what subject?" Harvey asked tilting his head.

"Drama."

"Dost thou mother not know you stealeth her drapes?" Harvey said in his Thor impression.

"Drama as in non-Shakesperean acting or Robert Downey Jr acting." Donna said looking at him.

"I always believed acting is natural. Now don't get me wrong you can get better at it but some people are good at pretending to be other people." Harvey said as Donna stretched her arms a little.

"So why you here?" Donna asked nodding her head.

"School trip." Harvey said simply.

"School got you on a leash?" Donna asked as Harvey shook his head.

"They said we can do whatever the hell we can as long as we report back at our hotel at 7." Harvey said as Donna opened her bag taking out a piece of paper. "I never really got that because we could be in a brothel and they won't know which is pretty inconsiderate of them."

"What hotel you staying at?" Donna asked as Harvey looked at her.

"You tell me first...Bella." Harvey said as Donna looked at him raising her eyebrow.

"Bella?"

"You know from the name of the-"

"I know but we're probably never going to meet each other so-"

"So this is the perfect opportunity to call you beautiful." Harvey said as Donna leaned back a little. "Because you are beautiful I'm not going to just deny it." He said as she looked away trying hard not to blush as she felt his eyes on him.

"Hotel Basfroi. That's where I'm staying at." Donna replied as Harvey nodded his head.

"Well well well. Speak of the devil and it shall arrive." Harvey said as Donna's eyes widened.

"No way." Donna said in shock.

"You don't believe me?" Harvey asked.

"It's not a matter of believing. It's coincidence I guess that's bringing us together." Donna said looking through the window and staring at the trees going past.

"I don't believe in fate or destiny." Harvey said as Donna looked at him briefly. "To me life's nothing but timing. Can I have your opinion on something?"

"That's a first I've heard." Donna said moving away from the window and looking at Harvey.

"These trips we take. One summer me and the guy we got one of those Eurail passes, and you know what's fascinating about traveling around? You spend all this time trying to reach your destination and in your head you've got this image of what you're going to expect based on the photos you see on Instagram where the sun perfectly hits the city centre full of life and when you get there, you look around, it's never exactly what you'd hoped, you head off somewhere else, and hope for something better. It's part of the reason why I want to learn who to lower personal expectations." Harvey commented as Donna tilted her head for a moment thinking about it.

"It's like getting ready for a party, getting there, and falling asleep by the way you're making it sound like and I agree with you. " Donna replied and Harvey clicked his fingers pointing at her.

"That's exactly how it's like." Harvey said.

"I guess you gotta go without any expectation at all and just let the city take you in rather than take in the city." Donna said as Harvey nodded his head.

"Don't get me wrong I've been blown away visiting some places but overall I get disappointed and sometimes it makes me question whether this world is special at all. That's why I prefer the travelling part. You sit down, it's quiet most of the time, get a good book like The Big Short by Michael Lewis and that's a good day. You do that back home and they'd think you're anti-social." Harvey said as Donna laughed a little.

"You know that reminds me of this one time where I was on the Subway and there was this guy who kept staring at my legs and one day I just came up to him and told him why and one thing led to another and-"

"I don't like where this is going." Harvey commented as Donna shook her head.

"It doesn't go there. We just spoke for a good hour and he seemed like a nice guy and when I left for my stop I thought to myself _'I wouldn't mind speaking to him next time'_. Next day he's not there and I see the news and I find out he was arrested for sexual assault." Donna said as Harvey's jaw dropped a little.

"He was a sex addict?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah. I mean that was the last straw with me in terms of talking to other people whilst travelling. I know you don't believe in that but still that experience is going to stay with me forever." Donna said as Harvey smiled.

"I can confirm I am neither and never been a sex addict." Harvey said as Donna smiled back. "I'm just putting that out there." He added as Donna looked down smirking.

"Are you working?" Donna asked changing the conversation.

"I have a stupid job like everyone else." Harvey said looking away.

"So you're not happy with it? Or do you not get paid enough?" Donna asked confused.

"No it's a decent job but it's something where I don't do much so the pay is meh." Harvey said shrugging.

"What's the job then?"

"Paper room at a law firm. I just sit down sort out the letters and hand them over to the interns or the lawyers." Harvey said shrugging.

"Doesn't sound that bad." Donna commented.

"People who say that probably have a better job so what's yours?" Harvey asked looking at her.

"Barista." Donna said as Harvey leaned forward for a moment.

"Good luck to you then." Harvey said as Donna smiled and nodded her head.

"It's not that bad. You know you get used the customers. I mean most people end up going for the Donna Paulsen special." Donna said as Harvey raised her eyebrows.

"The Donna Paulsen special? First you had my curiously and now you have my full undivided attention." Harvey said looking at her.

"There's this special beans you get roasted from the French Alps, the milk comes from Geroge Harrison's cows, whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles." Donna said as Harvey tried to process it all in.

"Whipped cream?" Harvey asked crossing his eyebrows.

"That's the special ingredient. It's the thing that makes it the Donna Paulsen special." Donna said as if it was obvious. "How do you prefer your coffee?"

"Black." Harvey said plainly as Donna faceplamed herself.

"Why?" Donna asked.

"I prefer my coffee like I prefer my women." Harvey said shrugging.

"Black?" Donna asked confused.

"No. Cold and bitter." Harvey said seriously for a moment but then ended up laughing together.

* * *

"This is Paris. You get off here, right?" Donna asked.

"Damn. I wish I met you earlier, I really like talking to you." Harvey said as Donna smiled.

"It was really nice talking to you, too." Donna said.

The train comes to a final stop. The doors open and soon everyone is unboarding and boarding. With a slight smile, Harvey looks intensely at Donna.

"I have an admittedly insane thought. If I don't ask you this, it'll be one of those things that will haunt me forever." Harvey said as Donna looked confused.

"What is it?" Donna asked seeing her group starting to assemble towards the middle of the station. He just looks at her a little nervously and can't say it. She's intrigued and a little excited at what he's struggling with. "What is it Harvey?"

"I want to keep talking with you. I mean, I have no idea what your situation is in terms of how long you're staying here, but I feel some kind of...connection. I don't know it's fucking weird." Harvey said as Donna nodded her head.

"Yeah, me too." Donna said smiling.

"So how about this. Okay, good...once we go to the hotel I want us to meet in the lobby. I know it'll be late but I just wanna keep you talking and then tomorrow we can check out the town." Harvey said as she smiled at the thought but wasn't totally sure.

"So what would we do?" Donna asked curiously.

"I don't know. I just wanna wander through the town tomorrow with you. If I turn out to be a psycho, you can bail out anytime and I'll never talk to you, right? You can even call the police if you want too, you know, right?" Harvey asked as Donna still thought about it. "Think of it like this. Jump ahead ten, twenty even thirty years maybe even fourty years if you're lucky and your marriage just doesn't have that same energy anymore."

"Yes because all marriages are like that." Donna said rolling her eyes.

"Just listen to this for a moment. You start to blame your husband. You think of all the guys you've met and all the ones you never pursued and how things might have been different if you'd just picked up with one of them guys. Well, yours truly also happens to be one of them. You can consider this traveling back in time, to see what you're missing. See, this is really a big favor to both you and your future husband - it's a chance to see how you really haven't missed anything. That I'm just as boring and unmotivated as he is, hopefully more." Harvey said as Donna smiled a little thinking about the situation.

"Let me get my bag first." Donna said.

He gets off the train with his bags and starts walking, not fully aware she's not right behind him. She hesitated slightly and pauses at the top of the stairs. After glancing back briefly, she looks ahead at him and proceeds with confidence.

"Tonight at the lobby. 8pm sharp." Donna said as Harvey smiled opening up his arms and then quickly putting them back realising it was awkward. "It's so adorable how guys can get embarrassed."

"Oh please I don't do embarrassed." Harvey said as he heard his name being called out. He turned his back behind and saw a blonde boy calling him over as Harvey held out a finger for a moment.

"See you tonight then." Donna said smiling as the both of them shook hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey looks at his watch seeing that the time is 8:15pm and starts to speed up towards the lobby as fast as he can. He clicks the button to the lift and watched the number count down to his floor and when the door of the lift opens he sees Donna leaning against one of the walls as the both of them jump a little.

"Harvey." Donna said composing herself.

"Donna." Harvey said smiling and stepping into the elevator.

"So I wasn't the only one late, huh?" Donna asked laughing lightly.

"What's your excuse?" Harvey asked standing next to her.

"Try explaining to your friends that you don't feel like watching The Notebook because you just want to get some fresh air." Donna said shaking her head a little and then looking at him. "What's yours?"

"Lost track of time." Harvey said shrugging.

"Don't we all?" Donna replied.

"I hate being late but sometimes I'm so good at it at school I leave the class early." Harvey said pressing the button for the lobby floor before Donna quickly pressed the button for the roof. "The roof?"

"It's gonna get busy in the lobby." Donna said shrugging.

"But it's freezing cold outside and I'm sure they said it might rain so I don't want you to get pneumonia or something." Harvey said as Donna stared at him dumbly.

"Now I regret clicking the button for the roof." Donna said as the door closed as Harvey smiled.

"There's always a silver lining in every situation." Harvey said as Donna turned around to face him.

"That's not true." Donna said as Harvey raised his eyebrow.

"Name me a situation where-"

"Donald Trump becomes pre-"

"Okay maybe that's an exception." Harvey said as Donna smiled knowing she'd won.

"What's the silver lining in this situation?" Donna asked as Harvey looked down at her.

"Gives us more time to talk to each other." Harvey replied as Donna nodded in agreement.

"You wanna come to my room or something?" Donna asked as Harvey's eyes widened.

"You want me-to come-in-to-your room?" Harvey asked nervously as Donna giggled.

"Still shy around me?"

"It's perfectly fine to be shy around beautiful women." Harvey replied in defense.

"Smooth move there Specter but it's not working on me." Donna said as Harvey laughed a little.

"I'll be perfectly fine going to your room as long as you don't have other hormone filled teenagers-"

"Oh no it's just me on my own. There's only six of us so they booked six separate rooms." Donna said as Harvey's eyes widened a little.

"Aw man. I gotta share a room with six other guys." Harvey said as Donna raised her eyebrows smiling with her chesire grin.

"You lot sharing the same bed or something?" Donna asked smirking.

"Three bunk beds. Tight budget I guess but I know all of them so it's a pretty amazing atmosphere in there." Harvey said as Donna nodded.

"So why'd you agree to meet me if you're having the time of your lives?"

"Actually it so happens that all of them decided to call it an early night. I think the trip destroyed them. They're not used to travelling that much I guess, I don't know. Everyone's different I guess. I feel like I could go for a jog right now." Harvey said as Donna smiled.

"So that book you read." Donna said remembering his book. "The Big Short, right?"

"I'm surprised you remembered." Harvey said as Donna leaned against the wall.

"I have the memory of an elephant." Donnas said proudly.

"If that were true then elephants would be the greatest witnesses in court history when it comes to cases involving animal abuse in zoos. And did you know elephants can suffer PTSD?" Harvey asked as Donna laughed out loud.

"What?" Donna asked, not believing him.

"I swear it's true. I read it somewhere on the internet." Harvey said as Donna tried to compose herself.

"If that were true then saying _'I read it on the internet'_ would be a cliche in every court case." Donna said as Harvey nodded his head. "So The Big Short. I don't understand why you're reading that thing. There's a movie out with Brad Pitt-"

"Steve Carell, Christian Bale—"

"-and Ryan Gosling. That's the most important part. Ryan Gosling." Donna said trying to control herself as Harvey laughed.

"Awwww. Someone has a crush on Ryan Gosling." Harvey said as Donna tried hard not to blush.

"Comes with the hormones. He does something to me. He gives me this fizzing sensation in my...oh never mind." Donna said looking at the floor and then back up at Harvey.

"And I did see the movie and loved it which is why I bought the book." Harvey said as Donna looked at him confused.

"Why'd you buy the book if you watched the movie, you already know what happens." Donna said as Harvey sighed.

"I always believe that the first experience you have is usually the best experience. It's why book jerks always say the books were better. I always have this rule where if there's a movie coming out based on a book I'll watch the movie first. The good thing about reading The Big Short afterwards is that you can decode everything in there because the whole thing is so dense with the different types and Wall Street Language and Selena Gomez is in there talking about bonds and yeah. The Big Short. Read the book." Harvey said.

"You got a point." Donna said in agreement.

"So why were you reading Rum Punch? Jackie Brown not good enough for you?" Harvey asked curiously.

"Same reason as you I guess. Love the movie. I mean I didn't think I'd be reading a book and be like _'holy shit this is a book that could be written by Quentin Tarantino'_." Donna said as the doors opened to the roof letting in a sudden wave of cold air.

"Press the button to close the door." Harvey said as Donna quickly pressed the button watching the doors close.

"Why'd you love The Big Short anyway? I mean unless you're doing economics-"

"I'll tell you what I want to be later on." Harvey said as Donna smiled.

"Teasing me already Specter?" Donna asked tilting her head.

"I'm not a tease, I just enjoy turning you on." Harvey said as Donna tried hard not to blush through her large smile.

"What if I'm into other stuff that turns me on?" Donna asked.

"That's a conversation for another time." Harvey said as Donna shook her head.

"You're teasing me again." Donna said as Harvey ran his hand through his hair as the door opened.

Donna walked out first as Harvey followed him. He tried hard not to stare at her body by taking out his phone and trying to search the Internet through the Wi-Fi's surprisingly good internet connection.

"Here we are. Donna Paulsen's residence…well until we leave Paris." Donna said opening the door as Harvey walked in.

The room was exactly the same as his with the TV to this right but this time a double bed being to his left as he took out a chair and sat on it.

"Don't sit there. There's a couch over there." Donna said pointing to the other side of the room.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine here." Harvey said as Donna rolled her eyes and took out another chair. "You don't have to sit on a chair if you don't want too."

"Harvey I'm not 69 and I don't suffer from back pains. I'll be perfectly fine." Donna said rolling her eyes and sitting on the chair.

"How old are you anyway?" Harvey asked as Donna shook her head.

"Old enough." Donna said taking off her shoes.

"What's the supposed to mean?" Harvey asked as Donna shook her head again.

"I don't know. It's just something I've been saying a lot. I mean I don't like telling my age in general because no matter what happens it's not what the other person expects. Say for the sake of the argument say I'm 18 and they thought I was like 24 they're gonna say _'aw you're so mature and you look so young'_ and if they think I'm like 16 they be like _'you look so much older than you are, you're gonna have wrinkles'_ and that's when I just want to punch them in the fucking face." Donna said as Harvey laughed a little.

"That's the first time I've heard you swear." Harvey commented.

"I hate swearing but I'll do it just to make a point." Donna said pointing to him.

"You know it's not so bad people think you're older. I mean I remember going to a wedding and my facial hair was growing and it was all over the place and they were like _'Harvey, when can we expect you to get married?'_. Obviously I can't be rude to them and I told that I'm 18 and their jaw drops like in a cliché and they're like _'it's gonna be so far away until you get married'_." Harvey said.

"And what would you say if you wanted be rude to them?" Donna asked.

"I'd say _'when can we expect to be at your funeral.'_ " Harvey said as Donna laughed lightly.

"That's so sweet. You know, how the older people are asking when you'd get married." Donna said tilting her head.

"I guess it's got something to do with the way it was back then with arranged marriages and getting married so young. Back then it was simple. Get a job, a woman, kids and that's it. Now it's all complicated with social statuses, taxes, election, why can't we go back to them days?" Harvey asked as Donna nodded her head.

"The world has to evolve otherwise it'd die out. It's as simple as that." Donna commented.

"Easy said than done." Harvey pointed out.

"You want anything to drink? I'm so sorry, I'm being a bad host." Donna said standing up as Harvey shook his head.

"Nothing." Harvey said as Donna sat back down. "You ever drank before?"

"Oh yeah. Sometimes I drink so much I think I have the liver of an Irishman." Donna said patting the body over her liver.

"I've drank before but I don't plan on drinking any time soon." Harvey said as Donna raised her eyebrow.

"You don't even a taste?" Donna asked shocked.

"Nope." Harvey replied simply.

"You know one day if we get time we should just sit down and watch the sunset and drink some beer. There isn't a better feeling than that. Maybe you can get some ginger beer or something but that feeling is the best. I guess it has something to do with knowing you're going to see something beautiful without any distractions ruining it and you relax without the weight of the world dragging you down." Donna said smiling to herself as she got up slowly and walked towards the mini fridge.

"Getting yourself a beer?" Harvey asked as Donna opened the fridge and opened it.

"That's a bingo." Donna said turning back and holding a beer in her hand.

"Never say that again." Harvey said as Donna opened the drawer.

"Such a big can opener, look at the size of this thing." Donnas said showing it to Harvey.

"It's not that big, you just have small hands." Harvey said as Donna giggled sitting down on her chair and taking a sip of the beer.

"So what do you want to be?" Donna asked as Harvey put his phone back inside his pocket.

"Law." Harvey said as Donna finished taking the sip of her beer.

"Why Law?" Donna asked curious.

"Truth is I tore my shoulder during the State Championship and I never played afterwards." Harvey said looking down as Donna placed her beer on the table.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Donna said as Harvey smiled to himself.

"You say that like I lost something that day and I did." Harvey said putting his head up slowly looking at her.

"Why'd you choose to do law after you broke your shoulder?"

"Because I'm haunted by the idea I'm wasting my life." Harvey said as Donna leaned forward slowly.

"Are you saying that because you want to mean something?" Donna asked as Harvey looked away for a moment.

"You don't understand how much my life turned around when I broke that shoulder of mine. That day I realised that hard work doesn't always lead to success but I never once felt regret which is why I had to move on and carry on with my life because I didn't want it to go to waste. Talent is its own expectation, Donna: you either live up to it or it waves a hankie, receding forever. I'm…I'm just afraid of having a tombstone that says HERE LIES A PROMISING OLD MAN. Potential maybe worse than none. I'm scared of dying without ever really being seen." Harvey stated as Donna leaned back on her chair.

"Would you ever go back to playing baseball professionally if-"

"There are great players and there are poor players. Then there's 50 feet of crap and there's me. It's an unfair game." Harvey said shrugging.

"You just need the right people around you." Donna said encouraging her as Harvey shook his head.

"There's an epidemic failure that's spreading around in life to understand what is really happening. If you lose the last game of the year, nobody cares how much you won during the regular season. Everyone remembers me breaking my shoulder not my 0.385 batting average because that's life. And besides I've accepted that I can never go back." Harvey said as Donna looked down and then back up at him.

"That _"acceptance"_ you're talking about is usually more a matter of fatigue than anything else." Donna commented as Harvey nodded his head.

"Then I guess you're right in saying that I was tired of making myself believe in this delusion of making a comeback, that no matter how you think this through, that no matter how smart you thought you were, you're actually way less smart than that." Harvey said looking down as both of them shared a pause.

Donna leaned forward slowly passing the beer bottle towards his end of the table. "I think you could do with this more than me."

"I don't want any, I'm fine." Harvey said looking at her.

"Fine. More for me." Donna said taking the bottle back and finishing it.

"You ever play or watch baseball?" Harvey asked changing the subject.

"I've seen it a few times and I just….don't….love it." Donna said awkwardly.

"That's pretty disappointing to hear obviously because I used to play the game. You know once I saw this guy who was training with us and he must have been like 5'8, 5'7 I'm not sure but he weighed like 240 pounds. I mean this guy was so big **he never made it past second base**. So one day we're all training and we decide to record the session because our coach wanted to send some videos to the video editing guy to promote our team. So the cameras on this 240 pound guy and this guy gets ready against our lead pitcher and our pitcher is from Indian and since he plays cricket he's throwing at 97mph which is like 4mph away from the record. So he pitches the ball and the guy swings the bat. The guy starts running **past the first base** but he's not concentrating where the ball is because he knows the camera is on him. **All he wants to do is make it to second base** and once he's half way there he literally jumps towards the base but he's a few years away from it so he starts to crawl like DiCaprio from The Revenant and you could see the determination on his face and once **both of his hands touches second base** he looks around as what he doesn't realise is we're all staring at him. He slowly gets up and asks us why we're staring at him and then he looks to his left and he realises that **he hit a home run**. A 240 pound 5'7 man **hit a homerun** and **he'd never made it past second base**. So he starts to run past third base until he goes back and he goes home knowing he can do the impossible." Harvey said as Donna smiled warmly at the story.

"That story is unbelievably beautiful." Donna said as Harvey leaned back onto his chair.

"How you not be romantic about baseball?" Harvey asked smiling as Donna shook her head.

"You wanna watch something?" Donna asked turning on the TV as Harvey shook his head.

"No you carry on."

"Why not?" Donna asked smiling.

"'Cause if I had a TV, I'd watch it all the time. I don't even know if I would watch it; it would be on all the time - my version of a fireplace. A source of warmth and light in the corner that I would occasionally get sucked into." Harvey commented as Donna raised her eyebrows.

"Did you watch a lot of T.V when you were a kid?" Donna asked setting the remote on the table.

"Yeah. A lot. You?" Harvey asked.

"Me? Yeah, I did. When I moved in with my aunty for a month, I realised she grew up without a television, and living with her, the first month was torture, and then I realized it was probably the best thing for me." Donna said as Harvey leaned forward eager.

"Why'd you stay for your aunty for a month?" Harvey asked.

"It's complicated." Donna said smacking the suggestion away.

"Why?"

"Our parents….I'm sorry it's personal….you know what fuck it I'll tell you because of how deep this conversation is. My parents, they were in the middle of having a divorce." Donna said shaking her head.

"How long ago was this?" Harvey asked moving his chair closer to hers.

"Around last year." Donna said shrugging.

"And are they….you know…are they still…"

"They're still together." Donna said smiling at the thought.

"Why'd they fight in the first place?" Harvey asked curious.

"It was my dad…he was having an affair with his ex from high school." Donna said looking up to face him showing him that she was strong enough to tell him.

"And what made them stop?" Harvey asked.

"Because my dad realised that having sex with someone you don't care for feels lonelier than not having sex in the first place." Donna said looking at the TV.

"I didn't know that about your parents." Harvey said watching the TV.

"There's a lot of things we don't know about each other because everyone we meet is facing a battle we don't know they're facing. That's why they wear masks." Donna said as Harvey looked at her.

"So what you planning to do tomorrow?" Harvey asked scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know. Probably go out and check the city. I'm not even sure." Donna said shrugging.

"I was just thinking, you know, maybe we should do check out the city together in the morning." Harvey said shrugging as Donna grinned.

"Sure that'd be fun." Donna said as Harvey stood up.

"As much as I'd love to sit and speak with you I better get going." Harvey said as Donna looked up at him.

"Goodnight Harvey." Donna said smiling.

"Night Donna."


	3. Chapter 3

"You're early." Donna said watching Harvey walk towards her.

"So are you." Harvey replied as he caught up with her.

"So where do you want to go?" Donna asked looking down as they both started to walk next to each other.

"I mean anywhere really. Just look at the weather." Harvey said as he took out his ClubMaster sunglasses.

"They suit you a lot." Donna said looking at Harvey as he looked down at her. "I should have bought my pair too. I forget them back home."

"We can get you some if you want." Harvey said as Donna nodded.

"Fine but I'm paying." Donna replied as Harvey shook his head quickly.

"I can't let you do that." Harvey quickly said as Donna stopped walking to look up at him.

"I can pay for my own sunglasses if I want." Donna said putting her hands on her hips.

"It's not about the money. It's about being a gentlemen." Harvey said staring at her.

"This isn't the 1930's. You don't have to treat me like you are right now." Donna said tilting her head.

"If a girl-"

"Woman." Donna corrected.

"You've made me forgot my point." Harvey said pausing as Donna grinned. "It's just, sometimes a woman needs a crown to know what it's like to he precious."

"Are you me precious?" Donna said raising her eyebrow.

"No, I'm saying that you're a Queen who just doesn't know it. Always wear your invisible crown, who knows maybe whoever you end up being with will see it and realise who they're dealing with." Harvey said as they walked down in silence.

The both of them are observing what's around them and eventually look back at each other. Fully realizing they are committed to one another in some strange way, there is an awkward silence.

"It's such a strange feeling. When we were talking on the train and in my room, it's like we were in public. Now that we're actually walking around Paris, it's like we are all alone." Donna said looking at Harvey.

"I know. It feels a little awkward." Harvey said looking down at her.

"It's not everyday you get to walk down Paris with a stranger. If we hadn't talked before then I don't think I would have gone with it. I mean, like, I see myself as being a combination of being incredibly shy, an egomaniac, and an exhibitionist." Donna commented as Harvey smiled to himself.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning being self-absorbed to the extent that it makes it difficult to be around other people." Donna explained.

"Difficult for you, or difficult for the other people?" Harvey asked.

"A little bit of both I guess." Donna said shrugging.

"You're not difficult to be with. You're a natural Donna, some people just need to grow around others to blossom. Have you got your little book." Harvey asked as Donna pulled out a little pamphlet/map and started looking through it.

Just as Donna looked at the map two locals started to walk past them as Harvey quickly stepped back and stopped both men.

"Excuse me. Parlez vous anglais?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah, of course." The older man said.

"We just got into Paris and we're looking for something fun to do." Harvey said.

"Yeah, are there any museums we should see or anything?" Donna asked looking at the map and back up at the men.

"Museums are not exactly fun these days." The younger man said.

"How long are you going to be here?" The older man asked.

"Just for today…for now." Harvey said as Donna raised her eyebrows curiously.

"What were you expecting in Paris for just a day? There's so much to explore here that if you asked Siri then Siri would swear at you and tell you to put your phone and walk around because it's Paris." The younger man said chuckling.

"But we're on our honeymoon." Donna said as Harvey looked down at her widening his eyes as Donna made a gesture to go along with it.

"Yeah, she's pregnant, so we decided to go ahead and get married." Harvey said smiling as he placed an arm around her back.

"I don't believe you. You are not very good at lying." The older man said as Donna and Harvey laughed whilst both men talked amongst themselves in French.

The younger man digged his hands in his pocket and handed both of them fliers.

"This is a play we're both in we'd like you to come to." The older man said.

"So you're actors?" Harvey asked.

"Not professional actors, but part time for fun." The younger man said.

"It's a play about a man who wants revenge after the German Nazi who steals his pototatoes. There's a cow and an Indian searching for it. It also has politicians, Mexicans, Russians..."

"You have a real cow onstage?" Donna said curiously.

"Not a real cow. It's an actor in a cow costume." The older man said.

"And he's the cow." The older man said pointing to him.

"Yes, I'm the cow. But it's a weird cow. The cow has a disease. She's acting a bit strange...acting like a dog. If someone throws a stick, she fetches it. She also smokes, with her impacted hoofs.. She demonstrates how one would smoke with a hoof instead of a hand. It's going to be sort of like this David Lynch-esque dream sequence with the cow." The younger man said enthusiastically.

"The address is on the flier. Near the place with the big Ferris over there." The older man pointed too as Donna and Harvey saw a ferris wheel in the distance.

"Sounds great." Donna said.

"Cool."

The older man gives a thumbs up as both men walk away from them.

"Aww they were so cute." Donna commented turning back to see them cross the road.

"Wait they were gay?" Harvey asked awkwardly.

"Didn't you see the signs?" Donna said putting her hands on her hips.

"My gaymeter is pretty on point and it wasn't buzzing on the both of them." Harvey said shrugging.

"Girls can tell if guys are gay easier than guys anyway." Donna said shrugging back.

* * *

The both of them settled onto bench near a statue in the museums , looking up at the historic pictures.

"I think people go to places like Paris on their honeymoon to make sure they are not going to fight for the first two weeks of their marriage because they'll be too busy looking around at all the beautiful things. That's what people call a romantic place somewhere where the prettiness with contain your primary violent instinct. A real good honeymoon spot would be like somewhere in New Jersey." Harvey said as Donna looked at him.

"This might sound a little rude but why were you interested whether…you know…my parents…if they got-"

"A divorce?" Harvey asked filling in the blanks as Donna nodded her head. "Well the reason why I was interested was because mines recently got divorced."

"I'm so sorry." Donna said with her mouth opening a little.

"Yeah. And the worst part about this is that I feel like I'm responsible too but someone had to do something." Harvey said staring at the painting in front of him.

"Why do you think you're responsible?" Donna said looking at him.

"Because I told my dad my mom was a whore who was sleeping around with guys I'd never seen in my life. And because of that there's a divide in my family. I'm probably never going to speak with my mom again, my dad is starting to drink himself to death and my brother hates me because he gets the short end of the stick." Harvey said looking down as he placed his elbows on his thighs and rested his chin on his hands.

"Did you ever get depressed?" Donna asked.

"You sound like a therapist right now." Harvey said shaking his head.

"I just wanna know what you went through." Donna said as Harvey got up and turned his body around to face her.

"You know it's the mornings after the spider-and-heights dreams that are the most painful, that it takes sometimes two coffees and four showers and sometimes a run to loosen the grip on my soul's throat; and these post-dream mornings are even worse if I wake up unalone, if last night's Subject is still there, wanting to tweet, or to cuddle and, like, spoon, commenting on my night-sweats, clattering around in the kitchen, making bacon or something more hideous and I'm supposed to eat. These darkest mornings start days that I can't even bring myself for hours to think about how I'll get through the day and at the end of it will be like falling, again, off something tall and sheer." Harvey said as Donna moved her hand slowly towards his.

He didn't flinch but stared at her hand realising how comforting it was to have another person's soul being touched so much that they would want to make them feel like the world wasn't going to end tonight.

"We've both been through a lot I guess. Some worse than others but sometimes life has a way of working out when you least expect it too." Donna whispered as Harvey looked down and smiled warmly.

"Let's just get out of here. I don't want to talk about this anymore….because I feel like the longer we talk about a subject…if we don't move physically then mentally we can't carry on." Harvey said as Donna nodded standing up.

* * *

They come down the escalator and board a tram. They are sitting in the tram and observing everything going by.

"Okay, Q&A time. We've known each other for a little while now, we're stuck with each other, we can ask each other a few, you know, direct questions." Harvey said smiling.

"So we ask each other questions?" Donna asked.

"And you have to answer one hundred percent honestly." Harvey added as Donna laughed lightly.

"Of course." Donna said nodding.

"First question. Describe your, yes your, first sexual feelings toward someone." Harvey said as Donna shook her head looking down and then back up at him.

"Well, let me think...Mitchell Hatteberg." Donna quickly responded.

"Mitchell Hatteberg? You say that I know who he is." Harvey said as Donna shook her head.

"We were at this internship at this hotel together and he was a swimmer. He had sort of light brown hair, green eyes, he sort of had this Chris Pratt vibe to him. Anyway to improve his times, he'd shave the hair off his legs and arms. So he was like this gorgeous dolphin. My friend Sarah had a big crush on him, and one day I was cutting across the field on my way back to my room, he came walking up beside me. I told him he should ask Sarah out because she had a big crush on him, and he said, " _That's too bad, because I have a big crush on you."_ And it really scared the hell out of me because I thought he was so fine. He officially asked me out on a date but I pretended that I didn't like him because I was afraid of what I might do. But I went to a swim competition and watched him swimming around. He was so sexy. At the end of the summer we sort of wrote these little declarations of love to each other and said we would keep writing and for sure meet again soon." Donna said waiting for Harvey's response.

"Did you?"

"Of course not."

"Now I think this is the appropriate time to tell you I happen to be an excellent swimmer." Harvey said smirking as Donna shook her head smiling.

"I'll make a note of that in my diary, but it's my turn to ask a question. Have you ever been in love?" Donna asked leaning forward raising her eyebrows as Harvey thinks for a bit and then starts in.

"Yes. Okay, next question. What do you think is you –"

"Wait a minute. We can give one word answers?" Donna asked gasping.

"Why not?" Harvey asked, confused

"After I went into such detail about my first sexual feelings? That's just not fair Harvey!" Donna said looking at him disappointed.

"But there's a big difference between those two things. I could tell you all about my first sexual feelings, no big deal. What if I asked you about love?" Harvey asked looking at her.

"I would have lied, but at least I would've made a great story." Donna suggested.

"See. The whole concept of love is much more complex. Love's like God or something: It's everywhere...I see it, I feel it, but I don't know if another person is going to hand it to me." Harvey responded.

"Unfortunately, I know what you mean." Donna commnted nodding her head.

"For what it's worth, my first sexual feelings were experienced through an obsessive relationship with Sharon Stone." Harvey said laughing lightly as Donna turned her body to face his.

"For what it's worth I sorta had a crush on Harrison Ford too." Donna said tilting her head onto the head of the seat.

"And love is just….I don't know how to explain love. What if sometimes there is no choice about what to love? What if the temple comes to Mohammed? What if you just love? Without deciding? You just do: you see her and in that instant are lost to sober account-keeping and cannot choose but to love?" Harvey asked.

"Then in such a case your temple is self and sentiment." Donna said as Harvey shook his head.

"Okay, name something that really pisses you off." Harvey said changing the subject as Donna leaned back trying to think with her smile in tact.

"Oh, gosh, everything pisses me off." Donna said laughing lightly.

"Like what?" Harvey asked raising his eyebrow.

"I hate being told by strange men to smile, just to make them feel better about their stupid lives. I hate that three hundred kilometres away a war is going on. People are dying. And nobody knows what to do about it. That sleeping can be a form of emotional escape and can with sustained effort be abused. That different people have radically different ideas of basic personal hygiene. That sometimes human beings have to just sit in one place and, like, hurt. I hate how the media tries to control our minds. It's a new form of very subtle fascism. And I hate in a foreign country each time I wear black or lose my temper or express an opinion about anything, everyone always goes: _"Oh, it's so America, it's so cute."_ Oh, I hate that." Donna said.

They both laugh a bit at her becoming riled up so quickly. She calms down and asks him a question.

"It's my turn now. So what's a problem for you?" Donna asked.

"There's been something that's been bugging me recently and the more I-"

"Just tell me Harvey." Donna said encouraging him.

"Fine. You know I always believed I have an addiction to TV. I'm also aware that some addictions are sexier than others but then a lot of people are like TV is a waste of time and that's where I tell them like so is masturbation." Harvey said as Donna leaned back slowly not knowing whether to be curious or freaked out.

"Masturbation?" Donna repeated.

"My point overall is that TV isn't bad or a waste of your time. Any more than, you know, masturbation is bad or a waste of your time. It's a pleasurable way to spend a few minutes. But if you're doing it twenty times a day, if your primary sexual relationship is with your own hand, then there's something wrong." Harvey acknowledged.

"At least with masturbation, some action has been performed, though, right?" Donna asked, eager to hear his response.

"Yes, you're performing muscular movements with your hand as you're jerking off. But what you're doing is running a movie in your head, and having a fantasy relationship with somebody who isn't real, in order to stimulate a purely neurological response. Back in 1996 people predicted the Internet will grow in the next ten, fifteen years, and virtual reality pornography will become a reality that we were gonna have to develop some machinery, inside our guts, to help us turn off pure, unalloyed pleasure. Otherwise, I don't know about you, but I'm gonna have to leave the planet because it's becoming a reality with Oculus Rift and with all this advanced technology." Harvey commented as Donna leaned a little forward crossing her legs.

"Why?" Donna asked smiling uncertainly.

"Because the technology is just gonna get better and better. And it's gonna get easier and easier, and more and more convenient, and more and more pleasurable, to be alone with images on a screen, given to us by people who do not love us but want our money. Which is fine. In low doses. But if that's the basic main staple of your diet? You're gonna die. In a meaningful way, you're going to die and there's no point of not being brutal about it because it's going to become true." Harvey said.

The both of them sit silently throughout the tram ride as Donna tries to take in the gravity of what Harvey said.

Donna's phone starts to ring as she picks it up with Harvey looked down at her curiously. Once she cuts the call she sighs and looks up at Harvey.

"I'm sorry but we're gonna have to do this tomorrow." Donna said as Harvey raised her eyebrows.

"The girls want you back?" Harvey asked curiously.

"Yeah. They said they wanted to check out the town with the rest of our school staff." Donna said sadly shaking her head and putting her phone back inside her pocket.

"Life's too short to be wasted on being sad. I was thinking tomorrow we go check out the old vinyl store I just spotted on the way here." Harvey said as Donna smiled.

"Yeah, sure, I'd love to go." Donna nodded as she leaned towards him and gave him a hug.

"What's the hug for?" Harvey asked as Donna moved back.

"For being here so I can talk to someone instead of being trapped in my own thoughts." Donna said as they silently went back to the hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

"You ever wondered why everyone listens to music?" Donna asked as Harvey paused looking through music albums.

"Music can change the world because it can change people." Harvey replied casually.

"John Lennon say that?" Donna asked flicking through various albums.

"Bono." Harvey replied.

"I always thought it had to do with expressing things we can't say." Donna replied finding a record.

"I know but times have changed now." Harvey said.

"Changed how?" Donna asked looking up.

"I guess we're just a bunch of sad teenagers who hope that putting our headphones in won't make us feel alone." Harvey commented as Donna nodded her head.

"I guess you're right. I've always been a fan of vinyl records." Donna said smiling to herself. "When the music industry said that vinyl was dead I had to find every song I love on vinyl because I didn't want them to disappear. That warm feeling and crisp sound you get can't be downloaded and vinyl smells a lot better than a mp3 download."

"It's the same with me too I guess from for me it's not about the songs. It's about the small details. The hisses, cracks and pops gives it an authentic sound I guess and it gives it texture. That's why I don't rely a lot on mp3's. It's like comparing an e-mail to a hand written letter." Harvey said looking away from the records and focusing on her.

"Is that a listening booth over there?" Donna asked looking around.

"Yes, I think so." Harvey said as he turned his back. "There's one over there by the counter."

Donna eventually finds an album and holds it up to him.

"You like Huey Lewis and The News?" Donna asked giggling as Harvey smirked.

"They're ok." Harvey replied.

"Their early work was a little too new wave for my tastes, but when Sports came out in '83, I think they really came into their own, commercially and artistically. The whole album has a clear, crisp sound, and a new sheen of consummate professionalism that really gives the songs a big boost. He's been compared to Elvis Costello, but I think Huey has a far more bitter, cynical sense of humor. In '87, Huey released this, Fore, their most accomplished album. I think their undisputed masterpiece is "Hip to be Square", a song so catchy, most people probably don't listen to the lyrics. But they should, because it's not just about the pleasures of conformity, and the importance of trends, it's also a personal statement about the band itself." Donna said smirking.

"Now you're **not** allowed to kill me with an axe." Harvey said as Donna pouted putting the record away.

"But why?"

"Because you don't have a raincoat, copies of the style section all over the place…or an axe." Harvey pointed out as Donna picked out another record.

"But I do have a record from Queen." Donna said as Harvey rolled his eyes.

"You know I don't own any records from Queen?" Harvey asked as Donna gasped.

"Okay, that's it. You're friendzoned. Officially." Donna said pretending to draw a circle around his body. "You're not allowed to escape this zone. And you know what they say about the friendzone right? It's third biggest population in the world and they've just added another person."

"All because I don't own any record from Queen?" Harvey asked tapping his hands against mid air and pretending to be a mime stuck inside a box.

"You don't understand! Bohemian Rhapsody is 40 years old! It has no chorus, it's six minutes long and written entirely by Freddy Mercury. All three of them things are rare considering most people's attention spans have decreased because of the rise of social media and musicians hire other people to write their own lyrics. And I think when Freddie died, there was there sadness among everyone that I didn't see matched until Michael Jackson died." Donna saidas Harvey smiled.

"Now I have to buy that album. Let's say we go to the sound booth and listen to it then." Harvey said as Donna shook her head walking towards the sound booth.

They walk over to the booth and enter. She takes the album out and puts it on the turntable. As the music starts they both kind of lean against opposite walls in the small glass booth and concentrate on the song.

 **Love of my life, you've hurt me,**

 **You've broken my heart and now you leave me.**

 **Love of my life can't you see,**

 **Bring it back, bring it back,**

 **Don't take it away from me because you don't know what it means to me.**

 **Love of my life, don't leave me,**

 **You've taken my love, you now desert me,**

 **You've stolen my love, you now desert me,**

 **Love of my life, can't you see?**

 **Bring it back, bring it back,**

 **Don't take it away from me because you don't know what it means to me.**

 **You will remember**

 **When this is blown over**

 **And everything's all by the way**

 **When I grow older**

 **I will be there at your side to remind you how I still love you, I still love you.**

They glance subtly up at each other but usually not when the other is looking. The song makes both of them a little nervous as it brings out a shyness about the uncertainty of their relationship at that point.

* * *

They slowly walk down the steps toward the small cemetery with their hands in their pockets.

"What do you think of death anyway?" Harvey asked looking down at Donna who placed her hands inside her trench coat.

"I think we're sorta living in a dream. I have this weird theory about it, I shouldn't even talk about it." Donna said smacking the suggestion away.

"Don't be afraid of what I'll think because if you do that then you'll lie, it's inevitable that people lie when they're afraid but what they don't realise is that everytime they tell a lie that thing they fear grows stronger.. " Harvey said as Donna shook her head and then sighed.

"There's a reason that this idea of mine always appears in stories and movies. The idea is perennial: we're actors on a stage, and the real us is somewhere else, in this world we are just a projection, an incarnation of a part of us. We incarnate on Earth to learn in this limited and difficult environment where we've forgotten our true nature. In between lives, we return to a kind of "heaven" where we debrief, see our old friends, and plan the next life. Many people who've had "near death experiences" say that their experience felt "more real" than this life and they understood things from a perspective that is not possible walking around on Earth. We have work to do here, but this is not our whole story." Donna said looking up at Harvey who looked impressed.

"I didn't think you'd be able to think that deep." Harvey said smiling as they carried on walking past the tombstones.

"You shouldn't think that based on the time we've spent together. Don't underestimate me." Donna said looking at hi. "Do you have something weird to say about death?"

"I do." Harvey said nodding his head. "I believe that when we die, we don't actually wake up. I just don't believe we're living a dream within a dream. You see in eternity, where there is no time, nothing can grow because it's not bound by something that doesn't exist. Nothing can become. Nothing changes. So death created time to grow the things that it would kill and you are reborn but into the same life you've always been born into." Harvey said as Donna nodded her head.

"I didn't know a law student could think like that too." Donna said complimenting him as she stopped at one of the graves.

"It's like you said before. Don't underestimate me." Harvey replied smiling. "What'd you staring at?"

"There's a tombstone with no name on there." Donna said smiling to herself.

"I don't understand why you'd be happy about that." Harvey asked looking at her face.

"I'm not happy because they're dead. But because no one has to come visit their grave and feel sad because maybe they're smiling wherever they are." Donna said tilting her head as they carried on walking.

"You're a Christian, right?" Harvey asked rubbing his hands.

"I guess I am." Donna said tilting her head.

"Why the doubt?" Harvey asked.

"It's because most people who follow a religion are bought up with parents who were raised in that religion. It's like I don't have a choice to be in this religion and-"

"But you don't have to be a Christian if you don't want too." Harvey said as Donna nodded her head.

"That's true, but I guess most people who are Christian aren't really Christian because they don't go to church, they drink wine when it's prohibited and I don't understand why Christians don't follow Jesus's example with things like keeping a beard when they know what he looks like." Donna commented as Harvey stopped.

"You don't have to keep a beard just to be a good Christian." Harvey said.

"That's another thing I don't understand. These priests, we call them holy when some of them have been caught as child molesters-"

"Wow this conversation is going somewhere where I thought it wouldn't. Not all of them are." Harvey said shaking his head.

"Okay, maybe you're right. I'm sorry." Donna said laughing at herself. "I watched Spotlight before I got here and started to get paranoid a little. But okay there's a minority of Christian priests that molested children in Boston and worldwide but how can you call them holy when they're just doing what God told them in a book that's been changed through translation meaning the message and words are no longer worthy of being followed because it's been diluted. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like how religion gives us a set of rules to abide by. But if the only thing keeping a person decent is some expectation of divine reward, that person is a piece of shit."

Donna paused for a moment as Harvey tried to take in all of her words.

"I'm sorry Harvey, I ruined the mood didn't I?" Donna asked shaking her head. "I'm such an idiot sometimes."

"You didn't ruin anything." Harvey said looking at her and smiling as Donna looked into his eyes.

"Didn't I?" Donna whispered as they just stared at each other.

"No." Harvey whispered back.

* * *

A few hours later they found themselves in a huge old Ferris wheel in an amusement park. They have a large box to themselves and walk around in it looking at the various views.

"When I'm up above everyone like this, I always think like the entire human race is this body, and we're all cells in the body. It's an amazing, exquisite mess, no?"

"Yeah... I want to change the subject for a second. This could be an important moment." Harvey said as Donna turned to face him looking confused.

"What is it?" Donna asked.

"I don't know if you noticed, but we're alone in this car." Harvey said pointing to himself and her. "The sun is going down...Before the night is over...and I just need to know..."

"Need to know what?" Donna asked.

"It's just right now; right down to the minute, right down to the second I can feel my every breath unfold. And I need to know if we're going to kiss." Harvey said as Donna felt herself freeze for a moment.

"Maybe." Donna replied timidly.

"Maybe?" Harvey asked.

"Probably." Donna said.

"Probably. If that's the case then I want to jump in time to the moment when we'd naturally do that. It's just I'm looking at the great sunset, the Ferris wheel, Paris..."

Donna moved over to him and placed her arms around his neck as he stared down into her eyes.

"How come every time you want me to do something, you start talking about time travel?" Donna asked smirking.

Before Harvey could argue, she leaned forward to kiss him. It was gentle at first, but when her lips parted, he deepened their kiss. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth, and when she did the same, he let out a soft groan. A hand was sliding up her knee, gently gripping her thigh. His kiss was full of passion, and she felt overwhelmed by it. He sucked on her bottom lip and bit softly, causing her to release a breathless moan.

She slipped her hand into his hair, tugging on the soft strands. His other hand slipped behind her, rubbing up and down her back causing the hair to rise on the back of her neck. He broke their kiss and picked her up slowly guiding Donna legs around his waist with her arms still around his neck. Wetness gathered between her thighs as she scooted closer to him, and leaned in to resume their heated kiss. Her temperature rose as she felt her soft thighs pressed against the hard muscles of his thighs. Both of his hands reached around to squeeze her ass, and she let out a soft sigh into his mouth. Donna wrapped her arms tighter around his neck as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Something hard prodded against her inner thigh, and she found herself shocked yet pleased that she was having this effect on him.

She broke the kiss, and panted. "Harvey, my room, after this comes down….now."

He made a trail of soft kisses down her neck as she felt her breathing heavily against the back of her neck. His hands slowly reached over her arm and gently trailedup and down her bare arm as Donna bit her lip. "You know things will never be the same between us if we do this, right?"

"I know," she replied.

* * *

His fingers trailed up over her shoulder and to her jaw. He could feel her pulse racing under his fingertips.

Her hand lightly trailed over his chest. She stretched up to look at her alarm clock and Harvey's hand fell from her jaw and glided over the side of her breast. She came back down and his hand stayed in the same spot.

Her hand trailed back down his stomach and her fingers teased him along the waistband of his boxers, running back and forth, barely poking inside.

Harvey's hand ran up the curve of her side and his fingers brushed against the side of her bosom. Donna's hand slipped further inside his boxers, tickling his flesh through his trimmed pubic hair.

His cock responded to her touch, tenting in his boxers under the blanket. Her fingertips brushed the base of his erection as she massaged his pelvis. "When did you realise you wanted to fuck me?"

"I couldn't possibly tell you when." Harvey said. He wanted her hand to wrap around his hard flesh already, but enjoyed her teases.

"But I want to know. Please tell me when." Donna pleaded raising a brow. Her full lips pursed into a beautiful pout. Her fingertip made half circles around the base of his organ.

"Then I'm not telling you then," he said in a soft moan. Her gentle touch sent shivers down his spine.

"Well, if you don't tell me, I'm not going to wrap my hand around your cock," she teased him. "I'm sure there had to be one time made you give in and touch yourself." Her fingertip stroked up and down his shaft.

"Oh god, Donna, you're so naughty. When you first came to me on the train. I wanted to touch myself the whole time after we spoke in your room, but gave in halfway." Harvey whispered.

Donna's hand left his member for just a moment to pull his boxers down. Her palm promptly returned and wrapped around his aching cock, loosely.

"Tell me why," she purred as she began pulling him lightly.

Harvey groaned, grinding his teeth together. He pulled the comforter back. He needed to see her hand on him.

"You're evil, you know that right?" he asked when was finally able to speak.

Donna giggled and nuzzled her nose against his cheek. Her wrist turned side to side and her loose fist worked up and down his thick tool.

She whispered, "I know I am. But, I want to hear why. I'm already wet and it's going to make me even slicker if you tell me what you liked."

Harvey let out a muffled moan again. Her filthy whispers made him ache. She squeezed around the base of his cock, making his bulbous head flare. "You looked and sexy at the same time. I wanted so badly to see your gorgeous breasts."

Donna smiled. She brought her hand up to her mouth and spit into it, and then returned it to his rigid organ. She smeared her saliva into his flesh as she stroked him a shade firmer.

"What else?" she whispered.

Donna lifted one leg over his and her thigh settled near his balls. Harvey could feel the warmth of her sex through her panties as she rubbed her pussy softly against him.

"I could see every curve of your amazing body. Your lower back and up over your ass," he said, and then mashed his teeth together again, stifling a heavy groan.

"Thank you for telling me," she muttered kissing his cheek. "Now fuck me Harvey!"


	5. Chapter 5

Donna wakes up to the feeling of Harvey's kisses along her shoulder making her giggle. She turns around to face Harvey and smiles. "Good morning Donna."

"It's certainly a good morning, isn't it?" Donna asked smiling back.

"You know just to make it less awkward... were you...you know...a virgin?" Harvey asked sounding a little nervous as Donna blinked for a moment and leaned closer towards us.

"I think we both know the answers to that, don't we Harvey?" Donna asked moving her hand up and down the side. Of Harvey's body.

"Well I did last longer than you so..."

"Lies!" Donna replied smacking his chest slowly and the both of them laughed at each other.

"I only asked because I realised how special it was later on. I mean I wish I still was a virgin because I'd lose to someone I'd care about and I'm not a big fan of the casual sex generation. It just seems like there's no point of sex when it's become too saturated." Harvey said shrugging.

"Let's not talk about this." Donna said shaking her head. "You ever thought about writing?" Donna asked kissing his chin as Harvey nodded his head.

"I've thought about it, what about you?" Harvey asked as Donna nodded.

"I had this idea about writing a novel on silence." Donna said as Harvey laughed lightly.

"That'd be the world's shortest novel." Harvey commented. "Some would say that it'd be like reading nothing at all."

"Not like that. I mean, writing a novel about the things people don't say." Donna said resting her elbow on the pillow and placing her head on her palm.

"Would one of the chapters be _'what people don't say during sex?'_ Because you use that and men will read through it like the bible and then they'll remember what you wrote and they're going to use it during sex and there's where the problem will start and finish as the women might get turned off." Harvey said as Donna smirked.

"Turned off how?" Donna asked.

"Maybe they're into BDSM." Harvey said as Donna burst out laughing as she fell head first into the pillow shaking her head. "I didn't expect this type of reaction."

"I'm so sorry." Donna muttered.

"I'm being serious Donna! Like what if they're into whipping and stuff like that." Harvey said defending himself as Donna turned her head to face him as Harvey shook his head.

"I'm sorry but it's kind of sick how you reached that conclusion." Donna commented as Harvey shrugged.

"I always believe in saying the things that come in your head first. It's what makes everyone idiosyncratic." Harvey said as Donna nodded her head.

"Okay you can relax with your big words and save it for your book. To answer your question about writing I think that writing books is kinda like raising children, but you gotta be careful: you should take pride in the work but it's bad to want that glory to reflect back on you." Donna said as Harvey kissed her forehead in agreement.

"You seem more like a poem person anyway." Harvey said as Donna placed her head against his chest.

"Why'd you say that?" Donna asked kissing his chest.

"Because Donna Paulsen, there are poems inside of you that paper can't handle." Harvey whispered twirling a strand of her red hair around his finger.

Donna looked up to face him trying hard not to blush. "Now it's your time to tell me what you'd write about."

"I'm about to sound a narcissist-"

"You wanna write your biography?" Donna asked as Harvey nodded his head. "Am I going to be in this biography of yours?"

"You just entered." Harvey said smiling as Donna smiled back.

"What'd you call your biography anyway?" Donna asked curiously.

"I had this idea in my head. When I become a lawyer, which I will, I thought about saving up and maybe buying some suits. I think you have have great fashion and style sense because you can send so many alpha male signals to other people. Same goes for the women, I mean you wear them hot heels along with your skirts and-"

"You're about to awaken the inner feminist inside me." Donna warned pointing a finger at him. Harvey slowly took hold of her finger and slowly pulled it towards his mouth as she quickly snatched it back as the both of them laughed lightly.

"Okay so if you wear whatever makes you sexy but intimidating then it's gonna make every one back the fuck away from you. Better?" Harvey asked.

"A little." Donna said.

"So anyway I thought about calling it Suit and Tie. You know after the Justin Timberlake song." Harvey said as Donna looked up thinking about it.

"I think you're better off calling it Suits. We're living in a Twitter world where everyone has to be condensed in 140 characters. Suits only wastes 5 characters so yeah, just call it Suits. And you come to write the chapter about me in Paris, I'm hoping for some 50 Shades of Grey but the porn version it." Donna said giggling as Harvey smirked placing an arm around her naked body bringing her towards him.

"By the time I'm done with you in the next few days I'll write a book based on these past few days. Like how I went in to to kiss your neck." Harvey whispered kissing her neck as Donna rolled her eyes back.

"That's be nice." Donna moaned pushing him away. "I know you're desperate but I'm just going to tease your little package-"

"You know it's not that little." Harvey said as Donna blushed a little.

"It's all about subtlety. And besides I want much more than you offered last night….and yes that's what she said because it's coming from her mouth." Donna getting up slowly and lying her back against the head of the bed.

"I've been wondering lately...do you know anyone who's in a happy relationship?" Harvey asked looking up at Donna.

"Yeah, I know happy couples, but it seems like they have to lie to each other." Donna said shaking her head.

"People can live their whole life as a lie. It's not uncommon since you can lie to get what you want." Harvey acknowledged.

"My grandmother was married to this man, and I always thought she had a very simple, uncomplicated love life. But she just confessed to me that she spent her life dreaming about another man she was always in love with. She just accepted her fate. I was so sad. But I also found it very beautiful that she had all those emotions I never thought she would have had. She told me that whenever they'd have an argument then they wouldn't divorce like everyone else would because she lived in a time where if something was broke then you'd try to fix it." Donna said looking down at him. "And it amazed me that I've spent over almost twenty of my life around her and I didn't know her much and I wish I hate more time to talk to her."

"You know, my mom once told me, right in front of my father when they were in this big fight, that he was really, really pissed off when he found out she was pregnant with me - that I was this big mistake. Looking back on it, I think that shaped the way I thought about my mother because I thought I knew everything about her. I saw the world as this place I wasn't really meant to be and had the people who created me had more control of the situation, I wouldn't exist. I think I eventually found a comfort in that. Like my life was my own doing or something. And about your grandmother, you know her, but no one really knows anyone. That's the thing about relationships - people are always saying, _"I want to know you, I want to know who you are."_ But it is so hard for anyone to even know themselves. Who I am is always changing, so how can anyone else share in that?" Harvey commented.

"I don't know, I mean I've always felt like people know who they are. It's just sometimes they're unsure and there's also a factor of trust involved. In an age where promises are broken because you won't hesitate to stab someone in the back to get your own way our generation has lost the value of romance, the value of trust, the value of conversation. I mean look at the both of us. We're having small talk but for us it's a deep conversation." Donna said pointing at herself and then at Harvey.

"Don't underestimate deep talks. Like, hell yeah, tell me about why you'd prefer to talk to your mom rather than your dad. Tell me about your favourite lyrics, what you'd write a novel about. Tell me about the dog you had when you were growing up and how he was your best friends. Tell me about what kind of books you like to read when you're alone in your room. The thing you tell yourself before you fall asleep. Tell me anything and everything. I just want to be the one you tell it all." Harvey whispered as Donna quickly moved her lips towards his.

"I don't always know what I want." Donna whispered breaking their kiss. "But I do know what I don't want." She said locking her hands with his.

"And tell me Donna Paulsen, what don't you want?" Harvey asked as Donna smirked against his lips.

"I don't want to shower alone." Donna said as Harvey moved back smirking back as Donna placed her legs around his body.

* * *

They are sitting at a table in a sparsely populated outdoor café. Harvey looks around briefly and then suddenly leans over and kisses a slightly surprised Donna.

"I just wanted to kiss you again." Harvey said.

"And why did you want to kiss me again?" Donna added teasing him with her eyes.

"Because kissing you is like having a job of strawberry jam in a glass of milk but with a hint of lust. A lot of it. The addicting type of lust. The more I kiss you the more I have to do it." Harvey's said as Donna tried hard not to brush.

"Well maybe you can get some tonight if you behave." Donna said work all sort of smiles coming from her face as she shrug her shoulders at a thought.

A rose peddler suddenly approaches them. She is an older gypsy looking woman and holds up her bunch of roses toward Harvey.

"You buy a rose for the young lady?" She asked.

Harvey smiles and digs in his pocket. "Sure, how many euros?"

"Twenty. "

"Jesus, you're as Jewish as they get." Harvey said as she hands her the 20 Euro bill and she gives him the rose, she suddenly turns all her attention to Donna. She impulsively grabs her hand and intensely starts looking at her palm.

"You want your palm read?"

"Sure. "Donna looks over at Harvey, who rolls his eyes, feeling a little invaded.

"Hmmm. Uhh-huuh. So you have been on a journey and you are a stranger to this place. You are an adventurer...a seeker...and adventurer in your mind." The rose peddler said. Donna is engrossed and occasionally nods. "You are interested in the power of the woman. In a woman's deep strength and creativity. You are becoming this woman. You need to resign yourself to the awkwardness of life. Only if you find peace within yourself will you find true connections with others." The rose peddler said as she looked up at Harvey and gestures to him. "This is a stranger to you, yes?"

"Well, yeah, I guess." Donna said.

The rose peddler authoritatively reaches for Harvey's hand, which he awkwardly offers up. She examines his hand thoroughly, flips it over, examines his thumb, and lets him take it back.

"You'll be alright." The rose peddler said to Donna. "He is learning. Okay?"

"Thank you. That was good." Donna said as she gets up and hands the woman several coins. As she walks away, the older lady adds one last bit. "You are both stars, don't forget. When the stars exploded billions of years ago, they formed everything that is this world. The moon, the trees, everything we know is stardust. So don't forget. You are stardust."

Harvey looks at Donna as she's lost in her thoughts. "You seem to like your thoughts a lot."

"That's because words don't express thoughts very well. They always become a little different immediately after they're expressed, a little distorted." Donna commented sighing.

"I'm not sure you have to worry about that because, you know, you wanna be an actress." Harvey said shrugging.

"You remembered?" Donna asked as Harvey nodded his head.

"We're all pretty bizzare, some of us are just better than hiding it. I happen to be great in remember little details." Harvey said leaning back against his chair.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of the person you choose to hide. Unless that person is a psychotic womanising murderer." Donna commented.

"Sometimes the scariest monster isn't someone you see on TV but the one that's lurking within the shadows of our souls." Harvey said as the waitress arrived with their milkshakes.

"Have you ever, you know, been with another woman?" Donna asked sipping her milkshake as Harvey nodded his head.

"Women are complicated for me. The reason why is because one broke my heart and the other isn't right for me. So choose your pick." Harvey said sipping his banana milkshake.

"Tell me the one you don't think is right for you." Donna said leaning forward with curiosity.

"She's just…I don't know. She's perfect. Black hair, fair skin, English. Everything a guy could ask for. But one day she was talking and I felt alone which for me is the biggest sin in a relationship where it's better to be alone than to sit with your lover and feel lonely." Harvey said as he sighed.

"What about the one who broke your heart?" Donna asked as Harvey leaned back rubbing his forehead.

"Zoey." Harvey whispered.

"Nice name." Donna commented.

"Tell me about it." Harvey said looking down on the floor. "We loved each other with a love that was more than love. In my experience, the prettier the girl is, the crazier she is and she was crazy alright. She left because she was moving out of New York and the worst part was that I didn't fight for her. I should have but I didn't. Even if I did I would have lost because what's the point of life if it's too easy? If we didn't suffer we wouldn't learn anything. As time moved on I realised that when we're young we believe there'll be many people who we can connect with but as I get older you realise it'll only happen a few times. I'm really afraid to feel happy because it never lasts. How can you trust your feelings when they can just disappear like that?" Harvey asked.

"I don't know what to say, maybe it's best to stop thinking about it." Donna said as Harvey smiled to himself shaking his head as he looked through Donna's eyes.

"I don't know. I feel like I should stop thinking about it too but I can't. Maybe I've seen too many movies, you know, love at first sight?" Harvey asked shrugging.

"You think you can love somebody just by looking at them?" Donna asked looking into Harvey's eyes.

"Yes because I love the way eyes can make love to each others' souls." Harvey whispered staring at Donna's brown eyes as she blushed slightly drinking her milkshake to stop her from blushing more.

"I'd like to ask you something." A homeless poet asked looking at Harvey and Donna.

"We're getting a lot of attention from homeless people today." Donna said turning to Harvey.

"They must have heard us last night." Harvey said as Donna smacked his arm playfully.

"I'd like to make a deal with you guys. Instead of just asking for money, I'll ask you for a word. I will then write a poem in which that word will be used. I'll write it in English. If you like it, if you feel it adds something to your life in any way, then you can pay me whatever you feel like." The homeless poet requested.

"Okay, it's a deal." Harvey and Donna spoke together.

"What's your names?" The poet asked.

"Harvey."

"Donna."

"Pick a word." The poet asked looking at them as he noted their names down in his notebook.

"Divorce." Donna said as Harvey looked at her shocked.

"You already want a divorce honey?" Harvey asked playfully.

"I'm sorry, it's not you…..well it's all you." Donna said giggling.

"Then I want miscarriage in there too." Harvey said as Donna gasped.

"You're evil." Donna said putting her hands on her hips.

"I need one more word." The poet said.

"DESPAIR!" Donna added as the poet walked away and began writing.

"You really want a divorce with me?" Harvey asked as Donna rolled her eyes.

"We were never married." Donna said smirking.

"We've been married for a few weeks. Remember I said I impregnated you in front of those actors?" Harvey asked as Donna looked at him.

"I have your poem." The poet returned.

"Damn that was quick. Will you read it to us?" Donna asked.

"Sure. But I must warn you, it's a dark comedy." The poet said as Harvey tried not to laugh.

Harvey and Donna, sitting in a tree  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G  
First comes love  
Then comes marriage  
Then comes an abrupt, tragic miscarriage  
Then comes blame  
Then comes despair  
Two hearts damaged beyond repair  
Harvey leaves Donna, and takes the tree.  
D-I-V-O-R-C-E

"Wow..." Donna said lost for words as Harvey erupted in laughter.

"Beautiful." Harvey said handing him 20 euros as the poet exchanged the poem for the money smiling.

"We are not keeping that." Donna said looking up at him.

"But you won't but I'll take it." Harvey said placing the poem inside his bag.

"Asshole." Donna said shaking her head.

"If we get a divorce then blame the poet." Harvey said as they walked away from the poet.

* * *

"Do you have to go now?" Harvey asked as they stood outside Donna's room.

"You know how much I'd love to spend the night with you. Oh and I don't have your number." Donna said looking down as Harvey laughed a little.

"That's the first time a girl's asked me for my number and I don't intend on messing it up." Harvey said laughing lightly as they exchanged numbers. "And before I let you go can I give you some advice about you and acting?" Harvey as Donna smiled.

"Sure."

"So this advice isn't coming from but from one of my favorite actors being the late and great Phillip Seymour Hoffman." Harvey said pausing as Donna leaned forward paying attention to him. "He said that you have to act ... this it's really when you're first starting out is ... you have to act wherever you can. You can't be picky. You really have to act wherever you can and wherever you get a chance to act, and that might be even be just in an audition room. Even if you're auditioning for something that you know you're never going to get, or you might have read it and you might not even have liked it, but you know that you have to go ... If you get a chance to act in a room that somebody else has paid rent for, then you're given a free chance to practice your craft. And in that moment you should act as well as you can, because if you leave the room, or the theater, or wherever you are, and you've acted as well as you can, there's no way that the people who've watched you will forget it. And that was something that somebody told him a long time ago, and that was his only advice because it's always about that. It's always about the work at the end of the day. Everybody knows that. Absolutely. If you show up to work one day and the work you're doing isn't any good, then you're just a guy or a woman who's not acting well. _You're_ just always back to that moment. You're always back to that moment where you have to act as well as you can. And he would say it to anyone starting out, it's like if you're given a chance to act, take those words and bring them alive, and if you do that, something will transpire ultimately."

"Harvey, that's so beautiful." Donna whispered.

"It's why it stuck to me. He just loved acting and I'm sad we'll never see someone love their craft as much as he did. You better get going then." Harvey said putting his hands in his pockets.

"I better go now, so go! They'll see us together." Donna said as Harvey wrapped her arms around Donna and kissed her making her moan a little.

Harvey broke the kiss and smirked. "Thought I'd leave you something to remember." He whispered kissing her cheek.

* * *

 **BIG MASSIVE HUGE WARNING: DUE TO THE A GREAT RESPONSE BASED ON THE LAST CHAPTER FROM HERE TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER IS RATED STRONG M! ENJOY! ;)**

 _ **12:30AM**_

"What is it?" Harvey asked groaning feeling groggy.

"Meet me in my room." Donna whispered.

"Why?" Harvey asked getting up slowly.

"Whoever it is...take it outside." Mike moaned turning in his bed as Harvey wore a pair of pants.

"I need to talk to you about something." Donna said as Harvey walked outside his room.

"You have a sudden hit of realisation?" Harvey asked.

"Maybe." Donna asked giggling.

"I'll be there in a minute."

 _ **12:34AM**_

Harvey knocked on Donna's door as Donna quickly opened the door, grabbed his collar and dragged him inside her room.

As she shut the door she wrapped her arms around his neck, legs around his body as she urgently kissed his lips. Harvey turned around and pushed her against the door kissing and biting her neck slowly as Donna whimpered.

"You don't know what you did to me." Donna moaned as Harvey smiled.

"Explain." Harvey whispered moving his hands up and down Donna's bare thighs.

"That kiss you gave me…it was so hot." Donna whispered into Harvey's ear biting his earlobe. "All I thought about was you fucking me and I got so horny I went to the bathroom and rubbed my clit and I came so much."

"Fuck Donna." Harvey whispered back.

"But I don't want you to fuck me because I already came and it isn't fair, which is why I want to suck that big cock of yours." Donna whispered as Harvey smirked.

Harvey took Donna towards her bed as they kissed each other, feeling each others' taste buds for several minutes on your bed, trading tongues into each other's mouths, sucking and nibbling on each other's lips. His hands are around her and sliding up and under her t-shirt, feeling her back with one hand, the other groping her breast through my satin bra.

He can feel her hard nipple against his palm through the fabric as she's now straddling him and gently grinding on his lap feeling him growing harder as she moans into his mouth.

Donna broke their kiss with several small pecks as they breathe a little harder than normal against each other's mouth. He quickly pulls her shirt off over her head, tossing it across the room, revealing the dark green push up bra she has on. She sits up on his lap and rolls her hips against his crotch through their jeans. She looks down at Harvey smiling softly as his hands trail up her stomach and sides as he reaches behind her and unhook her bra, throwing it in the same general direction his shirt went.

She bit lip and whimper as his hands find her tits and fills them with his flesh. Harvey's fingers dig into her skin and he pinches her nipples between the knuckles in the middle of his fingers, pulling her back down to him. Donna moaned as she fell back on him as Harvey kisses her neck. Dropping soft little kisses along her flesh and dragging his tongue up to her jawline.

Harvey's hands slide back around Donna and into the back of her jeans, wrapping his fingers in the matching satin thong she has on and tugging up on it. Donna feels the fabric pull against her wet pussy and whimpers into his ear.

"I'm so fucking wet for you. See what you do to me?"

Donna's hands slide up his shirt, catching the hemline against her wrists and she lifts up, pushing it up over his head. Harvey lets go of her and pulls it all the way off. Donna scoots down a bit on her knees as her teeth nibble his shoulder, working her way down to his chest.

Her lips press lightly into his skin through his chest hair. She looks up at him as she take her time kissing and licking his chest, circling closer and closer to your nipples. Her mouth almost touches one, and then she moves to the other and does the same, almost an agonizing tease.

"You're in a dominant mood." Harvey whispered.

Donna slides her hand down under her while supporting herself with the other. Her hand cups his hidden package gently pressing into him, and then rubs the length of her forearm down over his cock, applying a gentle pressure as her hand rubs into the bed, and then back up again.

Harvey wraps one hand up in her hair, pulling it off her face so he could see her brown eyes, the other resting at her side, letting her have her way with him.

Donna's hard nipples tickles her stomach as her mouth finally finds his left nipple. She kisses it softly at first, licking it, and then she trails the tip of her tongue around his areola.

Her hand comes back up and slides underneath his crotch. Her fingers wrap around his hidden balls and scratches them through his clothes. She hears Harvey moan softly as her fingers make his balls bounce around in the confines of his clothes.

The tip of her tongue flicks at his hard nipple, up and down, side to side, crossing over it until he squirms a bit. Then she sucks it into her mouth, still flicking it with her tongue inside her mouth. She brings her head up just a little and blows cool air over his nipple.

Donna slides off Harvey to his right and up onto her knees. Her mouth is latched onto his right nipple, sucking and nibbling it very gently as she wiggles her jeans down to her knees. His hand immediately finds her ass and grabs it, kneading her flesh and spanking it. Donna squeals and lightly drag her teeth over your nipple. Then she flicks it in same fashion as she did your other, teasing him.

Harvey rips her panties down to her thighs and her legs spread open for him. His fingers find her dripping pussy, her heat radiates onto his palm. Her tongue takes long laps over his nipple as her hand undoes his jeans and pushes them down just enough.

Harvey's fingers part her slit and are welcomed by my silken juices pooled at the entrance to her cunt. He smears them up over her clit and she moans at his touch. Donna lost track of what she was doing with her hand for a moment as he teased her clit, flicking it, tugging lightly her my jewelry. Donna's hand is wrapped around his throbbing cock through his boxers as his fingers work her.

Donna's head settles on his chest, looking up at him as his fingers find her tight, slick hole. Her eyes closed and she moaned as he pushed them inside her wetness. Her hand slipped beneath the waist band of his boxers and right past his erection cupping his balls in her palm, using her thumb as she carefully massaged his sac, his cock rubbing against her forearm as she tugged lightly.

His fingers dug inside her and she moaned louder, rocking against her fingers.

"I'm not going to be able to let you stop if you keep that up." Harvey said with heavy breath as he chuckled and grinding his two fingers into her as hard as he can; digging in up to his knuckles and her nectar drips down his hand.

He pulled his fingers out and smeared them on her lips, her mouth opening and she takes them inside but he pulls away before she can clean them.

Her hand comes out of his boxers and she leans up kissing his lips and sharing her juices off her fingers with him. She sat up and pulled her pants and panties off, kicking them to the floor sliding off the bed and down to her knees.

She pulled on his thighs, bringing him further down the bed in front of her and he obliges, moving down until his butt is almost off the edge of the mattress.

She slowly pushes his thighs open, lightly scratching his inner thighs with her nails. She moves her face down and rubbed her forehead against his hidden sac, then slowly came up until her mouth was able to kiss his balls. Slowly she dragged her tongue back and forth until the fabric got wet. Her hands slid up from both sides as her mouth found his cock standing at attention, pressed against the cotton of his underwear.

Her hands slid inside the legs of his boxers from both sides. Her tongue licked circles around his head through the fabric and then she opened her mouth around it. Her fingers reached his fuzzy sac, holding each of his balls in her fingertips, and then spreading out and coming closer together. Because his sensitive cockhead is covered, she's able to open her mouth wide and drag her teeth up and down a few times using the fabric to her advantage to keep this from hurting him.

She kissed along his cotton covered shaft and looks up at him. "Can I uncover your cock and service it?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, you can." Harvey replied nodding his head.

"Thank you," Donna squealed with glee.

Her hands slid out from the legs of his boxers and she quickly wraps her fingers into his waist band and pulled them up over his erection. Her warm mouth immediately latched onto the head of his cock as she pushed her boxers and jeans down to his feet as he pulls his feet out.

She's sits back on his calves for just a moment and smiled, looking at his shaft.

"I'm very hungry. I hope that's okay," She said with a grin.

"Fuck yes it is," Harvey reply.

She spat several times into her palm of her hand and onto her fingers before her tongue finds your balls. With her other hand she wrapped her thumb and forefinger around the base of his cock, squeezing with a gentle pressure, with her other fingers fanned out across his pubic hair. She rubbed her spit slickened palm against the underside of his cockhead in small circles while her mouth tended to his sac.

She started at one end, taking long laps from underneath his balls and up over the curve of his flesh and continue until her tongue met her thumb. His cock became rigid as her finger and thumb held him like a cockring.

She lapped at his balls, the bead of her tongue ring spinning against his skin, up and down until every centimeter is coated in her salvia and his pubic hair is sticky. She can hear him moaning and she moaned back and him feel her hot breath against his flesh. She quickly pulled her hand away from the head of your cock and spit into it, replacing it back on the side towards your face. She started at the head and slowly slide my open palm down his shaft, smearing her spit into his flesh. All while her tongue zigzaged over his balls.

Her hand came up over his slit, and then down the left side. Her grip at the base of your cock kept him steady. She kissed his sac and sucked the skin into her mouth, pulling her mouth back just a touch, letting go then doing the same in another spot, and another, and another. At the same time, her open hand continued to slide up and down every angle of his shaft she could reach.

She pulled her hand away again and spat onto her fingers returning to his flesh, pressed against his frenulum. She opened her mouth wide and sucked one of his balls into my mouth as her forefinger and middle fingers spread apart in a v shape just beneath the ridge of his cockhead. In her mouth she massaged his ball with her tongue, sucking it tenderly as her fingers spread wide apart to her middle knuckles and came back together again, rubbing one of his most sensitive areas.

She can hear Harvey moaning and groaning at the touches he likes most. She rested her hand on his thigh for a moment, rubbing him. She used the tip of her tongue and made circles around his cockslit, getting wider and wider until she was circling his entire bulbous head. She heard him groan out in pleasure as her tongue wiggled in my mouth and swirls around your flesh.

Her hair fell against her face but she doesn't let it bother her and it tickled his inner thighs and balls.

Her mouth comes away for a moment as she reached his head then start again at the bottom, giving his flesh a bit more of her tongue this time. Then again she pulled away, over and over until her flat tongue was pressed into this side of his erection, lapping away hungrily.

"You're such a tease." Harvey moaned as Donna smirked.

Her greedy licks covered the whole underside of his shaft that she could reach, and then she sat up higher on her knees and turned her head to the side, licking up the dry side of his cock. She stretched her tongue out as far as she could and curled the tip, wrapping her tongue around him. Her lip dragged along his slick flesh as her tongue moved up and down.

She released the ring of her fingers again, giving his cock a moment to rest, and then tighten once more.

"I can't believe what I'm experiencing right now." Harvey moaned staring down at her.

"Shhhhh." Donna whispered placing a finger at his mouth as she went down again licking and swirling her tongue over every inch of his erection until it was red and rigid again.

With her head turned to the side, and her fingers still scratching his balls, she opened her mouth against the base of his cock. She sealed her lips closed and ran her mouth up and down the left side of his shaft. Her tongue flicked against his flesh inside her mouth and drool spilled out of the open corner, running down his length. After about ten times she turned and sucked his head into her mouth, sucking it hard for just a few seconds then going back down the other side of his shaft. She can feel her tongue flicking and rubbing into his flesh.

"Fuck." Harvey groaned really hard.

She looked up as her mouth comes off; his eyes are still closed. She blew cool breath all over his saliva drenched shaft in zigzags by wiggling her jaw back and forth.

She used the ring of my fingers to arch his cock down just a bit for a better angle for when he slide into her throat. Her fingers curled behind his sac and they rested against his palm with her thumb rubbing in gentle circles and up and down.

"I think you should open your eyes now," Donna whisper seductively, just loud enough to hear. Slowly he opened her mouth as Donna smiled. "Thank you."

She kept her eye contact with him as she kissed the tip of his cock, slowly spreading her lips apart as her mouth took his head inside. She moaned feeling your hot flesh on her tongue again.

Her lips pushed further down until the tip of his cock was touching the entrance to his throat. She turned her head from side to side and her tongue followed her movements, slithering and swirling around his flesh in her mouth. She loosened her jaw a bit and covered her teeth as she worked, bobbing her head on the top half of his shaft. Sucking him gently, then hard, then gently again, all the way up until his cock almost popped out of her mouth, but not letting it.

Finally she let go of his cock with her mouth, sucking hard so it fell out of her mouth with a pop. His erection dangled in the air as she spat onto her hand before grasping his meat, wrapping her fingers around it.

"Oh Donna." Harvey moaned.

Her mouth greedily sucked his cock back inside and she heard him groan real loud this time. She loved hearing that she was pleasing him and responded by moaning back onto his flesh.

She pumped her fist on his cock, slow at first and picking up speed. Her lips and her forefinger almost connected as she moved up and down his shaft, sometimes turning in the same motion, sometimes opposite. Her other hand ever so lightly tugging on his sac then massaging it.

Harvey started to grunt even louder and his chest was heaving as she felt him throbbing in her hand and mouth.

She continued working him, using every movement of her tongue, mouth and hands she could think of until she heard him growl and suddenly every touch and sensation he felt disappeared.

She caught breath for a moment, smiling up at Harvey sweetly as his eyes opened again. His cock throbbed in the air, aching to release.

"I'm not done with you yet," Donna giggled biting her lip.

"Fucking slut, I was so close," you growl.

She giggled and playfully pout, "Well you wanted to feel my throat didn't you?"

"Fuck yes I do." Harvey replied, grinning down at me.

Donna tentatively reached back up and wrap her hand around his shaft. She sat back up on her knees and opened her mouth wide over his cockhead. Holding him with her fist she rubbed the tip of his cock back and forth against the roof of her mouth, extremely careful she doesn't get scraped by my teeth. Then she closed her lips once again with her eyes looking up to you.

She angled his shaft down again, holding him from the base with her fist, contracting and squeezing slightly. Her hand found her balls again and she reached her fingers back with cupping them in her palm and her fingertips found his taint gently rubbing him there but not applying much pressure, yet.

His cockhead nudged the entrance to her throat as her lips meet his hand. She feel him pressing inside the tight orifice and being swallowed whole.

She let go of his shaft with her hand and pulled it away so she can see as the last bit of his erection disappearing behind her lips. She raised her eyebrows, playfully seeking approval as her nose presses into your pelvis.

"Oh fuck yes, you dirty cockslut," Harvey groaned for Donna.

Her tongue pressed against the base of his shaft as her cheeks sank in, still holding him completely in her mouth. She turned her head side to side and grinded her face into him. His cock was surrounded by the tightness of her throat and he didn't feel her gagging.

She pulled up just enough so he never left her throat and pushed back down again, hard. She saw her fingers gripping the sheets as she grinded his organ into her needy throat.

She pulled back up, all the way off and spat her spittle lewdly onto his cock several times.

Her hand smears the silken spit lube on his shaft as she moke, "More?"

"Uh-huh" are the only words Harvey could muster.

She pull her hand back and swallowed him in one fluid gulp, straight down into her throat. She lifted off her knees even more and arched her back so she could rock her face into him, digging his cock into her throat as far as it can possibly go. She open her mouth so he could hear the dirty, sloppy sounds that came from him being so far in her throat. Her fingertips pushed into his taint, massaging his prostate with gentle pressure as her mouth came up again, then back down just before he left her throat.

She moaned hard onto his body, getting even more turned on, feeling her fluids leaking onto her thighs.

She work her mouth up and down the base of his cock, careful to never let him come out of her throat.

She pulled back again and gasped, spitting and then without saying a word he disappeared behind her lips again. This time as her mouth came down she rocked her jaw, giving him the sensation that she's eating your cock as she felt his hips buckle. She took her time gulping down every last inch then fuck him deep with her throat, grinding her face into his pelvis and crushing her nose.

She force her tongue out of her mouth with his organ completely buried inside and lick against the top of his sac.

She pulled back again and spat that silky spittle, letting it run down his shaft for a second before her hand returns and jerked you hard.

"Cum in my mouth, I need to fucking taste you, please give it to me. I need your cum. Give your dirty cum slut your filthy cum. I want you to paint my face so bad." I beg you.

He didn't make an answer with words and she pulled her hand back and immediately swallowed him again, devouring his flesh. She felt him throbbing against her tongue and in my mouth. She added just a bit more pressure behind his balls and tugged lightly on his sac.

Then she heard it, that heavy growl that marks the point of no return. His cock throbbed hard in her mouth and she pulled up, wanting to taste all of him on her tongue. Her free hand wrapped around his shaft as her mouth latched onto his head. She pumped her fist on his slick cock, milking him, sucking his seed for his body as it shoots into her mouth.

It gathered on her tongue and tasted divine. She moaned for Harvey letting him know how much she loved it. Her hand carried on pumping his shaft, and her cum filled mouth sucked his cockhead, her hand still massaging his balls and behind them. With every shot of his spunk she moaned deeply.

Harvey was shuddering in post orgasm bliss and she knew it was time to let go. She removed the sensations one at a time, first her hand released his balls, then her hands from his cock and then slowly, gently, pull her cum filled mouth from his cock.

She sat back on her knees, still holding his seed on my tongue. She wiped her lips and chin to make sure she didn't lose any. She showed her cum filled mouth to Harvey who looked down as if he was seeing a masterpiece as she gulped down his entire load and the taste remaining in her mouth.

She smiled sweetly. Then look up at him licking her lips.

"Thank you, that was delicious. I see you've been eating a lot of pineapple." Donna said giggling.

"Pineapple?" Harvey asked raising his eyebrow.

"It makes cum taste sweeter." Donna said smirking as Harvey nodded.

"You know what I wanna do now?" Harvey asked looking down at himself and her.

"Round two?" Donna asked tilting her head slowly.

"I was thinking of showering but-"

"Round two in the shower?" Donna asked as Harvey slowly smirked.

"I think you're rubbing off on me. I'm starting to think like you." Harvey asked as he slowly went onto his knees to kiss her slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, we haven't even talked about this, but, uh, are you dating anyone? You got a boyfriend waiting for you in America or anything like that?" Harvey asked as Donna handed over his coffee mug.

"No, no, not right now..." Donna said shaking her head.

"But you did have one?" Harvey asked as Donna nodded her head.

"We broke up over six months ago." Donna confirmed taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'm sorry. I mean, I'm not that sorry, but, uh, tell me about it." Harvey said as Donna sat down next to him.

"No, no, it's boring. I can't." Donna said smacking the suggestion away.

"C'mon, you got me curious now." Harvey pleaded as Donna gave up.

"I was really disappointed. I thought this one would last a while. It turns out we were wrong about each other." Donna said sighing.

"What made you-"

"It's hard to explain." Donna said interrupting him. "So I have to use an analogy."

"Sure. Go on." Harvey said sitting back as Donna placed her mug on the table next to her.

"When I'm looking for a guy, I want to take my time reading through every one of their chapters and fold corners of them that inspired him the most. The other will run a finger down the index of who you are and jump straight to the parts of you that peak your interest. You'll meet these two people and it's a given, it's the third person that you'll never see coming. That one person who not only finishes your sentences but keeps the book." Donna whispered staring at Harvey as Harvey stared back at her, his jaw slightly open placing his coffee mug on the table next to him.

"Are you saying you want to find someone who lights up the dark in you?" Harvey whispered moving closer as he grabbed Donna's hands slowly.

"Do you know the definition of strangers?" Donna whispered.

"A person who one doesn't know." Harvey replied back as Donna held her hand back.

"Crush?" Donna asked tilting her head.

"A brief but intense infatuation with someone?" Harvey asked as Donna nodded her head smiling.

"Friendship?"

"A relationship of mutual affection."

"Fondness?"

"Affection or liking someone." Harvey whispered realising where this was going.

"Devotion?"

"Passionate and selfless affection and dedication to a person."

"What about love?" Donna asked as Harvey paused.

"Undefinable." Harvey whispered getting off his chair and moving his lips towards Donna's, the both of them embracing in a kiss.

After they broke their kiss Harvey quickly hugged her as they both realised their hug was more intimate than their kiss.

"Please hug me really tight." Donna whispered as Harvey nodded his head. "Tell me you love me."

"I don't love you." Harvey whispered as he put his head down shaking his head as Donna felt her heart stop for a moment.

"W-w-what do you mean you don't love me?" She asked feeling her heart break.

"I'm sorry I should have said it better. Donna, what I feel for you isn't love but I feel infatuated." He said cupping his hand under her chin.

"What's the difference?" Donna asked tilting her chin in his hand.

"Love is accepting that someone isn't perfect and you can't help but realise that their flaws completes you. Infatuation is knowing that you've met someone who you're convinced is perfect without reasonable doubt but if you want to call it love then that's what we'll call it." Harvey replied tilting her head upwards and smiling down at her.

"Tell me you're glad to be here with me." Donna asked feeling a tear escape from her eyes.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Harvey whispered moving his face down to kiss her lips slowly.

"Tell me that everything will be alright and that I make you happy and glad to be alive." Donna whispered feeling herself choke up as he looked back at her.

"You're everything I've wanted but so much more." Harvey whispered.

"How can we say we're in love with each other when it's only been 5 days?" Donna whispered shaking her head.

"Do you know what Amour Fou means?" Harvey asked as Donna shook her head. "It's an uncontrollable and obsessive passion for someone, and in particular one that isn't reciprocated. It literally means insane love. I don't know what it is but there's just something about you I'm scared to lose, because I know I won't find it in anyone else. Everytime you touch me, I'd feel like I'm going to dissolve into molecules."

"Well I could start fires with what I feel for you when you touch me. My parents warned me about the drugs in the street and the strangers that just want to hurt people. But they didn't tell me about the ones with the slick back hair and brown eyes. The reason why I wanted to hug you was because I wanted to feel your heartbeat." Donna whispered kissing him Harvey touched her neck kissing her back and matching her pace.

"I want you to always remember me. Will you remember that I existed, and that we're in each other arms here when you go back home?" Harvey asked looking at as Donna nodded her head. "And I love how you wake up every morning with the option of being anyone you wanted and you always chose to be yourself."

"You know what I want right now?" Donna asked smiling to herself biting her lip.

"How can I know when you're so unpredictable?" Harvey asked.

"Let's go on a date." Donna whispered looking up at him.

"If we go then I want be official." Harvey said smirking as Donna nodded her head.

Slowly she moved up and kissing Harvey on his cheek. "You better wear something smart. I wanna see you in your suit and tie."

"Oh you're in for a surprise." Harvey whispered as the both of them stared at each other and laughed intimately.

* * *

Donna went into Harvey's room noticing it was open and she saw the pieces to Harvey's suit lying across his bed and smiled at his fashion sense.

She ran her fingers over the navy blue shirt and medium blue tie that was lying across it.

She got caught up in a day dream, imagining herself holding onto his tie as he kissed her and her fingers flying down the buttons of his shirt. She shook herself out of it, and then went to the bathroom.

Slowly she opened the handled and realised it was locked as Harvey's voice came out from there. "Mike?"

"Wrong lover." Donna replied biting her lip.

"I'm not gay. I think I proved that last night and the night before." Harvey replied as Donna smiled.

"I just wanted to my nail polish, I left it here two days ago." Donna said waiting for a reply as she leaned against the door.

"Bedroom drawer." Harvey said as Donna looked towards his bed.

"Thanks." Donna said walking towards the drawer and taking out her nail polish.

She hurried back towards her room, and then to the couch. She took off the polish that still hadn't chipped. She always did her nails before it was too long because she hated for them to not be perfect. She took her time, filing her nails, and then painting them.

Harvey finished his shower. He hopped out and roughly towel dried his hair. He dried off his body, and then examined the two day scruff on his face. He ran his fingers along his jaw. He chose not to shave because he thought Donna would love the idea of keeping it.

He stood in front the mirror and put on a white undershirt. He put on navy blue slacks that matched the suit jacket. He buttoned up his navy blue shirt, and then went back to his luggage.

He unzipped a corner pocket and looked through his small collection of cuff links. He found a set of navy blue, silk knot cuff links, and then put them on. Then, he put on white suspenders.

He went to the mirror to watch himself as he on his tie. He expertly tied a half windsor knot. He smiled to himself, knowing Donna would be very pleased with his look for the evening. He slipped a silver tie bar across the tie and tucked it into the gap between two buttons of his shirt.

He returned to the bed and sat down. He slipped on a pair of striped black, dark and light blue socks, and then put on his polished shoes. He took out something small from her nightstand drawer that he had put there earlier, hidden in the back corner. Then, he put it in his pocket.

He placed a white linen pocket square with a black outline into the chest pocket of his jacket. He slid his arms into the navy jacket, and then buttoned up the two buttons.

Donna's head turned as she heard his steps. Harvey opened the door and Donna knew the clothes looked even better on him than she imagined. She smiled, seeing him approach. Her heart sped up several beats.

"Wow, Harvey, you're so handsome," she whispered as he stepped up to her.

He grinned. "Thanks."

She kept watching him while she blew on her drying nails and he came over and sat on the couch. As good as he looked, all she wanted to do was attack him and rip his clothes off. If she had her way, it would be a pity that he took so much time getting ready because he wouldn't be wearing that suit for long.

It took her a minute before she scooted across the sofa. She whispered in his ear, "I want to do anything and everything to you right now. I want to devour you but my willpower is working over time."

He smirked and kissed her cheek. "Maybe getting ready would get you distracted?" He tickled her side.

Donna squirmed and giggled as he tickled her ribs. When he let up, she lightly touched the last fingernail she had painted. It didn't smudge. "Okay, I'll be back."

* * *

She hopped out of the shower, fresh and smooth, and covered her nudity in a pink bathrobe. She towel dried her hair, and then squatted down in front of the sink. She pulled out her blow dryer and curling iron, and then placed them on the counter.

Donna went to the back of the bathroom door and found the dress she had decided to wear earlier. She pulled the strapless white dress off of a hanger, draped it over her arm, and then bent over to carefully wear her pair of black, peep-toe, sling-back heels before returning to her room.

She stepped into her dress, and then turned towards the mirror as she zipped it up. She ran her hands over her curves, over the floral black lace overlay that went from her hips to just beneath the curve of her breasts. The lace gave that area of the dress a corset effect. She smoothed out the fluffy skirt, causing the black lace hem to dance around her knees.

She tied the black ribbon sash into a bow on the front of her waist. The ribbon draped down, just beyond where the lace ended.

She pulled the opal teardrop earrings and matching necklace from her jewellery box. She took a deep breath of the tulips as she put on the earrings that Harvey had sent to her last October. Then, she put on the silver chain necklace. She backed up from the mirror for one last look over herself.

"Hope you like it, Harvey," she whispered with a grin, dragging the opal pendant back and forth on its chain.

Harvey's eyes turned to the goddess coming down the stairs. He rose up from the sofa to greet her as she took her coat and began to wear it.

Donna grinned slyly as she unbuttoned her coat with each step. His eyes went wide and his heart leapt into his throat as her glorious breasts came into view. He watched them bounce with each step and somehow manage not to fall out of the garment.

When she finished unbuttoning her coat, she held it open for him to take in the full view of her body as she went down the stairs.

His eyes trailed down to her waist, which seemed smaller than normal, due to the effect of the lace overlay. He loved her womanly hips and the flowing skirt fluttering against her legs.

He gulped and pulled on the collar of his shirt. Donna giggled seeing him do so. His eyes drank her in completely. She looked like a storybook princess.

Their eyes locked and held a smoldering gaze as she came down the last few steps.

"You're breathtaking, Donna," Harvey whispered into her ear.

"Thank you, handsome," she whispered back.

He placed his hand against the small of her back as she re-buttoned her jacket, and then tied the belt on her waist. He led her to the door as Donna saw a car that was parked in front of the hotel.

"You got us a car?" Donna asked smiling.

"Didn't want you to get tired my lady." Harvey replied.

Harvey kept his hand on her back until they arrived at the car. He opened the door for her and she slid in. He waited for her to make sure the skirt of her dress was tucked beneath her legs before closing the door.

She dropped her purse on the floorboard and buckled her seatbelt while waiting for him to come around to the driver's side. She smiled at him as he got in and started up the car. He took her hand after putting on his seat belt, and then began driving downtown.

Donna tightly intertwined her fingers with his. She couldn't stop staring at him. "Harvey, I think you've outdone me tonight. I've never seen you this handsome."

He smiled and blushed lightly. "Thank you, sweetheart. But, I don't think that's possible. You look something out of this world." He glanced over at her to see her nibbling her lip. "That dress is amazing and it's even better with you in it."

Donna giggled and shied away into her shoulder. "You're just saying that because you wanna get laid again."

"There goes my plan." he said, and then lifted their locked hands. He kissed the back of her hand with several soft pecks.

"So, what are we gonna do when we get back home?" Donna asked looking towards outside the window and staring at Harvey's reflection.

"I don't know….I mean Connecticut and New York seem like a million miles away." Harvey whispered as Donna turned her head to face him sadly. "But it doesn't matter because no matter how far away you are, not having you in my life would be worse because it's not every day you find someone who complements your everything."

"That's great and all but long distance relationships never work because love is just a moment before you need more of it, even if you become the first thing I think of every morning from now on." Donna replied back.

"Don't let little things break your happiness Donna. Let's worry about that tomorrow but not now." Harvey whispered stopping the car. "Because we're here."

He and Donna got out of the car. He gave the keys to the valet, and then took her hand as they began walking.

The streets were bustling in the early evening. The beautiful tall buildings towered over them. There was the constant annoyance of car horns coming from impatient drivers in all directions.

Donna stayed close to his side as they walked together. Her heels clicked against the concrete. He led her for a couple of blocks to a romantic French restaurant.

She smiled wide as they went to the door. Harvey opened it for her.

She softly bowed her head as she passed through. "Thank you, kind sir," she giggled

"You're welcome ma' lady," Harvey said with a grin as he bowed to her.

She waited for him to return to her side, and then held his hand. The hostess took note of the reservation he had made earlier in the day, and then they followed her to a small table in the corner with pink lilies for a centerpiece.

Donna took off her coat, and then draped it over the back of her chair. Harvey pulled her chair out. She held her skirt against the back of her thighs as he pushed the chair in, and then she sat down. The white linen table cloth almost touched the floor and completely covered her legs.

Harvey moved his chair from across from her to next to her, and then sat down himself. The hostess gave them the menus. She explained the wine list. Donna listened, learning about pairings, though she wouldn't be drinking. Then, the hostess disappeared.

She placed her hand on top of his on the table and he wrapped his fingers around hers. They didn't care about who could see them, after all, it was just holding hands. She smiled to him and he smiled back.

"This place is so fancy," she said softly. She glanced down at the menu and gasped at the prices, "At least it's not terribly expensive." She knew there were restaurants that were five times more expensive downtown, and usually not worth the price.

Harvey squeezed her hand. "Don't worry about the prices because you're priceless."

Her heart melted. "Harvey, never do puns ever again."

"Well there goes the list of money-related puns I searched on the internet." Harvey said shaking his head.

The waiter arrived and took them through a tour of the menu. After he finished his spiel he said, "How about a bottle of merlot or cabernet for the happy couple?"

The both of them smiled and replied. "No thank you," in unison.

"I'll arrive in a few moments shortly once you're ready with your orders." The waiter said nodding and walking away.

"Everything looks delicious," she commented, still scanning over the descriptions.

"Do you want to share two things? Maybe it'll make the decision easier." He rubbed the back of her hand his with his thumb.

"If you want to. I don't want to interfere with your choice." Donna said closing her eyes enjoying his intimate contact.

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to."

They decided on Boeuf bourguignon with salade nicoise, ratatouille,and cinnamon apple strudel with crème. The waiter returned with their drinks and took the rest of their order.

While they waited for the appetizer, Harvey kissed her hand, and then set it on the table. His hand made its way underneath the table cloth. He found her knee, and then pushed her skirt up on her thighs. Donna giggled as he massaged her inner thigh, slowly working his way upwards. He neared her panties, and then came back down.

Her eyes quickly scanned the room, looking at the other diners. Most were couples enjoying a romantic evening together.

She opened her legs further, silently begging him to her touch higher, but he didn't give it to her. He could feel her heat bubbling.

Donna kept her eyes locked on his as they became glazed with lust. She bit her lip to keep quiet as he lightly dragged one finger over her concealed slit. Her toes curled against the soles of her shoes. Then, he quickly pulled his hand away and grinned.

"You're so mean," she whimpered as she squirmed in her seat.

Harvey grinned. "I'm never mean to you. I could never be mean to you."

"Well, no, but you're teasing me," Donna playfully pouted.

"Look who's talking," he chuckled, patting her thigh. "You tease me constantly. You're doing it right now."

She raised her eyebrow. "How am I teasing you right now?"

Harvey purposely stared at her breasts and the dress that held them. Her nipples were just barely out of view behind the clothing. "That's how," he replied, not moving his eyes.

Donna looked down at her cleavage and giggled, causing it to jiggle. "I thought you liked me showing off for you."

He raised his eyes to hers. "I do, but it's a tease. I can't touch or taste right now. It's agony."

"You'll get to," she said with a wink. "I want you to want me as bad as I want you right now." She extended her arm, and then ran her fingers along his tie.

Harvey smiled warmly. "Donna, I want you every moment of every day." She leaned over and kissed his warm cheek just before their appetizer arrived.

Harvey's hand continued its torturous tease up and down her thigh as they ate their salade nicoise and ratatouille. Donna tried hard not to explode and pull his pants down there but she didn't know the law in France when it came to public sex so she wouldn't consider risking breaking the law.

They finished their ratatouille and stacked the plates in the corner of the table.

Donna reached underneath the table and found his hand.

"Okay. Now I'm calling my best friend in America, who I'm supposed to have lunch with in the next few days. Drrr! Drrr! Ring! Ring! Pick up."

"What?"

"Pick up the phone." Donna said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, right." Harvey said making a phone with his fist and fingers. "Hello?"

"Allo, Kat. C'est Donna. Comment ça va?" Donna asked in her perfect French accent.

"Wait when did you learn to speak French?" Harvey asked moving away from his hand.

"Just go along with it." Donna said rolling her eyes.

"Bien, et toi?"

"Oh, tu sais ce qui n'est arrivé..."

"Okay, maybe we should do it in English." Harvey said clearly struggling as Donna smiled.

"Kat. I'm sorry I missed lunch, but I met a guy on the train and got off with him in Paris. We're still here." Donna said as Harvey nodded.

"Are you crazy?" Harvey asked.

"Probably." Donna said giggling.

"So he's French? He lives there?"

"No, no, he's just passing through here too. He's American. He goes home in two days with us." Donna explained.

"So why'd you get off the train with him?" Harvey asked.

"We're in the same hotel and even if we weren't he convinced me, but I think I was ready after only talking to him a short while. He was so sweet. We were in the lounge car and he began to talk about and he made me laugh so much he trapped me." Donna said.

"Hmmm sounds like the devil in disguise with his level of charm." Harvey complimented.

"And he's so cute. He has really beautiful brown eyes, nice pink lips, and James Dean like hair, not the pornstar James Deen but the actor that's now famous in pop culture because of Taylor Swift's song. He's kinda tall and a little clumsy. I like to feel his eyes on me when I look away. And he kind of kisses like an adolescent. It's so cute." Donna said giggling.

"What?" Harvey asked pretending to be shocked.

"Yeah, we kissed. It was so adorable. As the night went on I began to like him more and more. But I'm afraid he's scared of me. I told him of my story about the subway guy who ended up being a rapist and we fucked a few times. He must be thinking I'm this manipulative, mean, dangerous woman. I just hope he doesn't feel that way about me because – you know me - I'm the most harmless person. I just hide behind angriness because it's the only way I've found to protect myself. The only person I could ever really hurt is myself." Donna said as Harvey paused for a moment

"I'm sure he's not scared of you. I'm sure he's crazy about you. You know what they say about women right? The prettiest ones are always the craziest so he must think you're coo-coo crazy." Harvey said as Donna burst into fits of laughter.

"Okay, now it's your turn. Call your friend." Donna said breaking the act as Harvey smirked.

Harvey puts the phone up to his ear.

"Brrriiing. I usually get this guy's answering machine." Harvey said as Donna laughed lightly.

"Hey, dude, what's up?" Donna asked doing an exaggerated guy voice.

"Hey, Mike, how's things?" Harvey asked.

"Good, so how's Paris?"

"Everything I wanted it to be. It's my second last night in Europe and I've met someone very special. You know how they say we are each other's angels and demons? Well, she was literally this Botticelli angel, waiting for me at the gate back to life." Harvey commented.

"Wow...how did you meet? Because this sounds deep even for you." Donna replied.

"On the train. I actually saw her a couple of hours before we ever talked, as I was finding a seat. She had her foot up on the seat across from her and didn't notice me at all as I passed by her. Then later, there was this Italian couple fighting near her, and she moved back and happened to sit right across the aisle from me. We began to talk. I don't think she really liked me at the beginning. She is so smart and passionate and beautiful - I felt so unsure of myself. I felt everything I was saying was stupid macho stuff." Harvey said.

"Oh, man, I wouldn't worry. I'm sure she was not judging you. And by the way, she decided to sit next to you. I'm sure she did it on purpose. Us men are stupid. We never understand women. They act strange, the little I know of them." Donna said smiling.

"Wanna play a game?" Harvey asked as Donna smirked.

"Sure." Donna said.

"We point out different people and we come up with crazy things that might be happening with them because you know, it's one moment our lives will intersect." Harvey said as Donna raised her eyebrows.

"Give me an example." Donna said as Harvey looked out the window.

"See that guy with a big bag. I think of the bag he is carrying. I wonder what is in it. He's carrying a bunch of guns to the opera because he failed his audition for the remake of the white version of 12 Years A Slave." Harvey said as Donna spat out her drink.

"A white remake of 12 Years A Slave? Which actor in their right mind would sign up for that?" Donna asked.

"Nicolas Cage. Rumour is he's doing a movie every other week. It's ridiculous what's happened to him." Harvey said shaking his head. "Now it's your turn."

"Allow me to retort about that bag statement. What if inside his bag is a present for his young, dying wife, then he becomes this poor, sympathetic character who you want to give a big hug to?" Donna asked.

"Hmmm. It's possible, which is sorta the point of the game." Harvey said smiling.

Donna indicates a young art-student-looking woman. "She's thinking about a TV show she saw yesterday on strippers, and even though all her friends were disgusted by it, she's thinking about giving up her low-paying office job and giving it a try."

"I didn't know you'd go that dirty but I love it." Harvey commented. A nerdy guy walks by. "That guy over there...rejected by Muslims."

"You can't get rejected by the Muslims." Donna said confused.

"He couldn't organise a prayer at the mosque." Harvey said as the both of them erupted in laughter.

The waiter returned a few moments later with their main dish as the both of them couldn't stop staring at each other. Once they ate desert they looked at each other as if something clicked in their heads simultaneously as they asked the waiter to box their deserts.

Harvey left the waiter a twenty percent tip, even though he seemed annoyed with them half of the time. The both of them were extremely nice and courteous to him, but he never seemed to smile. Not to mention, the eye roll they got when they didn't order a bottle of wine. Harvey figured he was just having one of those days and he always tipped at least twenty percent anyway.

When they were finished, Harvey rose up from his chair first. He came over and pulled out her chair. He took her hand and helped her up from her seat, and then picked up her jacket and slid it onto her arms.

She kept a soft smile while he did such gentlemanly acts for her. She felt like a princess.

Harvey picked up the food, and then held her hand as they left the restaurant.

"Thank you for such a lovely evening," she said as they walked down the busy downtown street.

"It's not over yet, my love." He squeezed her hand.

They carried on walking for a few moments and once they turned the corner Donna's mouth opened as she saw the Eiffel Tower fully lit up in its glory. It was lit up like a candle as bright as a star and you can see it from every corner of Paris.

"Harvey this is….."

"Let's go." Harvey said grabbing her hand as they both ran towards the entrance of the tower. He turned around before walking through the door looking at her. "Do you suffer from vertigo?"

"Not that I know off." Donna replied placing her arms around him playfully.

"Then you don't mind walking up the stairs then?" Harvey asked as Donna looked up.

"It's three floors tall." Donna said opening her eyes wider.

"Fine we'll go through the big elevator behind me." Harvey said as Donna nodded in reply kissing him on his cheek.

Harvey clicked the button of the elevator as it opened with both of them entering the elevator. He clicked the button for the top floor as the doors closed.

Donna walked towards him, placing her arms around him and hugged him tight. "Thank you."

"No thank you." Harvey whispered back as he placed his arms around her waist hugging her back as they waited for the elevator door to open.

Once the doors opened they stepped out as their jaws dropped at the incredible bird's eye view of Paris.

They could see all the people below them like little ants.

"Harvey look, there's the Louvre." Donna whispered pointing her finger through the cage that prevented them from falling down.

"And there's the Stade France." Harvey pointed in the distance.

"And the Champs Elysees, you can see everything from here and it's taking my breath away." Donna whispered as she felt the wind brush through her hair lightly.

The lights of Paris lit up and it looked like all of Paris was on fire. Right in front of the Eiffel tower there is a little pond and stands where you can buy waffles after the breath taking sight.

"You wanna take a picture together?" Harvey asked as Donna turned back smiling.

"Sure." Donna said as Harvey took out his phone.

He set the camera in front of them trying to get both of their faces together along with the night life of Paris. Before his finger clicked took the picture Donna placed her arms around the side of his body and kissed his cheek as Harvey's finger clicked the trigger capturing the phone. Donna took the phone and smiled handing it back to Harvey as he replied by kissing her lips.

* * *

 _ **Chapter to be rated M onwards. Enjoy or skip if you're not into Darvey sex which I'll find hard to believe.**_

"What are we doing now?" Donna asked as Harvey walked through the corridor of their hotel with him holding her bridal style.

"Each other," he retorted with a grin.

Her face lit up and she shivered with excitement. "Oh!" she gasped with an open mouth.

They shared a devilish grin, and then he picked up his walking speed. They arrived outside Donna's room as he took the key from her handbag and opened the door. Once he shut the door behind Donna slowly got off before the both of them began to stare at each other.

His lips met hers and they opened in perfect unison. Their tongues glided into each other's mouths with effortless harmony. Their taste buds rubbed together as their tongues twirled together in a dance of passion. They kissed hungrily, showing their need for the other. They melted into the kiss and a shroud of love and lust rose up around them.

Donna's hand glided down from his shoulder and down his tie. Her hand slipped between their bodies. She popped the two buttons of his coat undone. Her hand continued downwards until she reached his package. She grazed the back of her hand along his growing member beneath his slacks. Harvey groaned into her mouth from her touch.

His fingers found the buttons of her coat. He undid them, and then nudged it off of her shoulders. She pulled her hand away from his crotch, and then her trench coat fell to the ground behind her. Her hand promptly returned to his bulge.

"You're not cold are you?" Harvey mumbled between kisses.

"No. You're keeping me warm," she giggled, and then kissed him hard, sucking his tongue behind her lips. Her other hand held his neck firmly.

He slid one hand over the curve of her ass, and then underneath her dress. He greedily groped her silk covered flesh, pulling her even closer to him, crushing her arm between their bodies. With his other hand, he hooked his fingers into the top of her dress. He tugged it and her bra down. Her breasts bounced out, freed from their confinements.

The cool air made her nipples swell even harder. His warm palm covered one as he held her soft flesh. She whimpered into his mouth as her fingers searched for his belt. She continued feeling around for a moment. She realized he didn't have one on.

"I planned ahead," Harvey said softly as his kisses began trailing across her cheek.

"What do you mean?"

His hand left her bosom. He quickly pulled his coat back, showing her his white suspenders.

"Oh! You're so smart, I must be rubbing off on you," she giggled.

Just as fast, his hand returned to her tit His jacket fell back against his shirt. He palmed her lush breasts, feeling every inch of them.

Her fluids were leaking freely into her panties. She hurriedly undid his fly. His slacks stayed up as she pulled his organ from his boxers. She wrapped her fingers around his member. He grew to full strength as she stroked him.

Donna dropped down to her knees. She felt the carpet against her knees as she smiled up to him as her fist jerked his dick.

Harvey looked down to her and adored her perfectly manicured nails. He always loved seeing her touching him, but her hand looked extra pretty on his hard flesh.

She spoke in a sultry whisper, "Will you feed your lover your cock?"

Harvey smiled, admiring the goddess on her knees in front of him. He ran his hand through her hair, making her wait to hear his inevitable response. Her eyes went wide and she pouted her lips. She looked beautiful in the moonlight.

"Please?" she begged softly. Her hand moved quicker along his length.

Harvey watched as she hiked her dress up over her hips. He leaned back to get a quick glance of her stained pink and white panties as she pulled them down to her thighs. She kept her forearm pressed against her dress holding it up, as her hand found her smooth, hot pussy.

"Open your mouth for me." He whispered wrapping his fingers in her hair and firmly held her head.

Her mouth obediently dropped open. She looked up at him, begging with her eyes for him to allow her to service him.

He was greeted with her wet, soft tongue. She sealed her lips around his thickness and suckled his flesh, swirling her tongue around his cockhead.

He let out a groan, looking down at her. He fed her more, inch by inch, slowly letting her have more of him. She gratefully took what he gave her. Her head stayed still as he pumped in and out of her hungry mouth.

Donna moaned onto his erection. His veins bulged against her tongue. She wanted more and wanted to shove her face into his pelvis. But, she needed to give him what he wanted, her being submissive to him, and letting him provide her with what he wanted to give.

She slid two fingers into her dripping hole. Her juices were slick and she pushed her digits inside of her up to her knuckles. She groped her breast with her other hand, and then tugged her nipple.

Harvey held her in place as her tongue slithered around his organ. She wiggled and fluttered her wet muscle against him. The tip of his prick teased her throat. He knew she wanted it, deep-throating him was what she craved, but he withdrew himself. He enjoyed teasing her.

He pulled completely out, and then held the base of his cock. He rubbed his hard dick on her face, smearing her spit onto her cheeks.

"Please, Harvey, I need it so bad. I need to you fuck my face," she whimpered. "Please, please, please."

He just grinned down to her. He released the grip he had of her hair, and then petted her head. "Not yet."

Her fingers slid out of her cunt, and then to her erect clitoris. She loved being obedient to him and doing exactly what he wanted. She felt divinely slutty with him rubbing his organ against her face. The tip of his shaft nudged her glasses up and down on her nose.

Her mouth stayed open. She held out her tongue, desperate to taste any part of him that he was willing to give. He obliged her, allowing her access to his sac. She lapped at his orbs with her nose nestled against his pelvis. He stroked himself and his precum oozed onto her forehead.

She sucked one of his balls into her mouth. Her tongue wiggled against his fuzzy skin. She rubbed her engorged nub beneath the pads of her fingers, causing her to shiver. Her groans onto his flesh echoed into his being.

His breath became heavier. He took a fistful of her curly locks, and then yanked her head back, arching her neck. He looked down into her desperate, loving eyes.

"Beg me, Donna, beg me to shove my cock into your throat," Harvey growled.

"I need to feel your cock in my throat, Harvey. I need to please you in the best way I know how," her words came out fast. She slid two fingers back into her tunnel and pulled on her pink nipple. "Please, I love you so much. I need to give my mouth completely to you."

He stroked himself less than inch from her mouth. Her mouth watered, for him.

She moaned every word, "God please! I don't think you understand. I need to have all of you in my mouth more than anything in the world. Please, let me have it. Please feed me your cock and let me feast on you."

"You're a very good slut, Donna." He took his hand off of his organ, petted her face, and then shoved his entire length into her waiting mouth, straight down her throat. "My slut," he groaned.

Donna moaned back onto his rigid flesh as it sank into her throat, telling him how happy she was that he gave her what she wanted. She dug her fingers inside of her cunt. Her fluids oozed out, over her ring and onto her hand as he held her head against his pelvis, grinding his dick into the depths of her throat.

She let him lead her, turning her head side to side. She gagged slightly at first, but quickly suppressed it. The sensations of her controlled convulsions sent vibrations and shivers down to his toes.

Her drool spilled out from the corners of her lips as he humped her face. Her spittle soaked into his open slacks.

He kept his eyes down to her as he fucked her face at varying speeds and depths. She lovingly gave him everything he wanted. Her wet muscle massaged his organ and swirled around it. He groaned with every breath, praising her oral ministrations.

She was starved for him, and he adored her for it. He felt like the most important person in the world, receiving this care from her as she worshiped him. He felt unworthy to deserve this from her. Her mouth felt like heaven. He could never get enough of it and she was always willing to give it to him.

He slowed down his thrusts into her throat, giving her a chance to catch her breath and spit when he pulled completely out.

She continued masturbating herself, digging out her cunt. She writhed as her oral needs were met.

Harvey admired her beauty in the darkness, just the moon and distant lights was enough to give her a glow. Donna expressed her love through pleasuring him. He knew it and loved her for it.

Her mouth bobbed on his erection as he pulled it back and forth, taking what he wanted from her, but it was her who was the one was getting what she truly needed.

"You're so good to me," he grunted. "I love you."

She smiled with his thick tool between her shiny, plump lips. "I love you too," she mumbled around his member.

He pulled her mouth off of him, and then bent down to kiss her. He kissed her deeply, pressing his lips firmly against her slippery lips. It took her a moment to get her tongue to change from cock sucking motions to kissing ones.

He pulled away and they shared a smile.

"More please," she whimpered.

"Let me taste your fingers first."

She lifted her sticky hand from between her thighs. She held it up for him. He wrapped his lips around her fingers and moaned as he sucked her sweet nectar off of them. He licked the crevices between her fingers, and then kissed the palm of her hand.

He straightened his back. Her hand returned to her pussy and she lashed her clit with her fingers. Her mouth opened and his stiff organ hung it front of her. It tempted her to move, but she waited until he provided her with it.

He filled her oral void once more, but much slower this time. He sank his cock behind her lips, inch my inch, with his grip firmly holding her still. He slipped his erection into her loosened throat and growled in ecstasy as she took every bit.

He held her against him, and rocked his hips, digging his tool into the bottomless pit of her throat. He wanted to reach the end, and wished for a moment his cock was larger to see how much of it she could take. He admired her for her talents. She suppressed her gag reflex and groaned onto his cock as drool ran from the corners of her mouth.

"God, you're incredible," Harvey groaned for her.

She wiggled as she swelled with pride. She loved giving head and it was very apparent in the way she tended to him.

Her slick fingers worked up and down her mound, between her clitoris and her cunt. She crammed her fingers into her, and then came back up to her nub, working it in tiny circles, and then back down again.

"I love how you suck my cock," Harvey growled. "I love how you tend to me like no one ever has."

She started mumbling, he pulled her head back so she could speak properly. After she lewdly spit up several times, spit strings connected her lips to his cockhead as she moaned, "You deserve it. You deserve everything I give you."

She shoved her face back down on his shaft without him pushing her. She wiggled her jaw and he held her still. Her tongue fluttered against him, and then pushed out to reach the top of his sac.

She kept her mouth open and the filthy sounds of throat fucking filled the calm air. Harvey howled into the darkness, expressing his love and devotion for her.

Donna ripped her hand away from her pussy for a moment when she felt herself about to climax. She was leaking, but wanted to save her orgasm for him. She cupped her mound and felt her heat seeping into her hand.

Harvey pulled out of her mouth. While he caught his breath, she playfully wiggled her tongue in the air and giggled.

He pulled her head back further, arching her back. "Hold your beautiful tits for me, my precious slut. I am going to fuck them."

Donna quickly spit down between her large breasts several times. She leaned back further for him, and then he rested his slippery shaft between her flesh globes. She smiled up to him as she pressed her tits around his cock, smothering him with her flesh.

He let go of her hair, and then settled his fingers on her erect nipples. He humped her beautiful chest, sliding his cock between her soft breasts.

"Do I look pretty with your cock between my tits?" Donna asked.

"Oh god yes," he groaned. "They were made to be fucked."

"What about with my dress pulled up and my panties around my thighs? Does that make me even prettier?" She dropped fresh spit onto his helm as it popped up, and then returned her eyes to his.

"Fuck yes. You look like a perfect slut," he growled, picking up his pace.

"I am your perfect slut, aren't I Harvey?" she whimpered.

Harvey dropped his head back and roared, "You're beyond perfect."

The zipper of his slacks scratched against her as he slammed his hips against her bouncing tits. She squeezed them together harder, and then loosened up. She made her breasts jiggle and rubbed his shaft in circles with them.

"Will you cum all over me? Please, Harvey," Donna begged.

He returned his face to hers. His eyes were glazed with lust. "Does my little slut want to wear my cum?"

"God yes!" she screamed. "Paint me with your seed. I want it all over me!"

He pumped his shaft furiously between her tits that drowned him with flesh.

Her pleas continued, "Please, Harvey, please use me as a rag to collect your seed."

"You're so fucking filthy," he hissed.

"I am. I'm your filthy toy of a slut." She dropped her head to spit again. "I need to feel used by you. I'm yours. You own every part of me. Mark me."

Harvey's abdomen tensed up and his thighs quaked. He quickly withdrew his cock from between her tits at the last possible moment. He jerked himself hard and fast, looking down at her beautiful, smiling face.

His erection grew thicker in his hand and his knees felt like they were going to give out. He braced himself on her shoulder. His orgasm washed over him and came out through his cock. Thick ribbons of his seed splashed onto her tits. He growled as rope after rope coated her ivory flesh.

Donna gasped, feeling his hot spunk hit her skin. He seemed to cum heavier than normal with much longer ropes. She was soaked with his cum, from her breasts, over her pretty dress, and even some on her thighs.

"You made a big mess," she giggled, looking down at herself.

Harvey took a step back, panting heavily as he admired his handiwork. He watched his pearly load oozing over her nipples and dripping on her dress. "Donna, you're so fucking gorgeous."

She smiled wide as she ran her fingers through a puddle of cum. "Thank you, my love." She brought her fingers to her mouth, and then licked them clean. She continued to clean her breasts until she had drank every drop of his essence.

Harvey settled down onto Donna's bed, and then she cuddled up to him with her dress still bunched up and her panties around her thighs.

They kissed lightly for several long moments, gently touching each other while their lips and tongues played.

"I want you to give me more." Donna whispered in between kisses as Harvey smirked.

"You're feeling horny aren't you?" Harvey replied looking at her.

"You don't understand, it's experiences like this I'll never get to have. You know, telling people I met a man in Paris who fucked me everyday." Donna said smiling and biting her lip.

Harvey kissed her gently before muttering, "Can I give to you now?"

She kissed the tip of his nose, and then pulled back, nodding avidly.

Harvey pawed at her thigh. "Come sit on my face."

Donna loved how he was able to switch from dominant to tender.

"I absolutely will," she beamed.

She smiled as she sat up. She took her panties off, and then dropped them on the blanket. She settled over his face, sitting up on her knees, facing his feet. She held her dress up around her waist.

Donna lowered herself down slowly. Her soaked womanhood neared his mouth. Her aroma flooded his nostrils.

Harvey held out his tongue and the moment it touched her flesh, she shuddered and let out a deep moan.

Her clitoris was hard against his tongue. Donna whimpered and clenched onto her dress as she rocked her hips against his face. His rough stubble rubbed against her smooth pussy lips and gave her an extra tingle.

She dropped her head back and closed her eyes, feeling him care for her needs. His hands reached up and found her lush breasts. The pads of his fingers caressed her sensitive nipples.

She rode his face. His wet muscle wiggled against her slick, pink flesh as she rolled her hips, taking what she wanted from him. Her arousal smeared onto his face. He hungrily slurped the fluids that leaked from her.

"That feels amazing," Donna whimpered. "Thank you, Harvey. Thank you for tending to my needs."

"You have nothing to thank me for," Harvey moaned into her.

She shivered feeling his curled tongue poke into her cunt. He slithered his tongue inside of her tunnel, tasting her most intimate flesh.

Donna dropped forward and braced herself, clenching onto his suspenders. She rolled her hips, grinding her erect nub against his scruffy chin as his tongue darted around inside of her.

"Oh goodness, Harvey!" she wailed. Her body quivered and her muscles tensed up.

Harvey pinched her nipples and tugged on them, pulling her harder onto his face.

Her breaths became ragged. She felt like she was using him, but she knew better. He was giving to her. Her tunnel convulsed around his tongue as she became even hotter. She watched people through the window pass by. She was in the middle of such a lewd act and hoped that someone saw her.

His half erect cock was in front of her, begging her to touch it. She spit into her hand, and then closed her fist around his member. She stroked it to full strength as he worked her into a frenzy.

She was already on fire when she stopped herself earlier. She wouldn't last much longer.

"Fingers, please," Donna panted.

"Lift up," he groaned into her. His tongue lapped at her pussy until he couldn't reach it anymore.

Harvey's hands left her tits. He held her hip with one hand, pressing his fingers into her. His other hand slid under her. He ran his digits over her swollen lips, and then slid two inside of her.

She cried out in pleasure. Her hand stroked his organ a shade firmer. She clenched her other fingers into her skirt, keeping it up high for him.

"Oh god, yes, you know just what I need!" she howled.

Her body started jerking as his fingers dug inside of her pulsating cunt. He found her spongy spot and stroked it with the pads of his curled digits.

"Oh, Harvey, I love you so much," she moaned with heavy breath.

She felt her flesh rise up with goose bumps. Waves of heat flooded her core and her cunt clenched onto his fingers. Her nipples swelled harder. Her hips bucked against his hand, begging him to get as deep as possible and to give her everything he could.

"You're amazing, Harvey, you always have been," she groaned heavily as her fluids began to rush from her.

Harvey yanked his fingers from her hole. He grabbed her other hip and pulled her down, latching his mouth to her cunt.

She squirted directly into his mouth. Her hot juices shot into his mouth and he chugged them as they overflowed from his mouth. He was desperate to drink as much of her as he could. What he couldn't get ran down his face.

He licked up and down her slit as she violently quivered. He held tight onto her as she unconsciously rubbed her womanhood all over his face, soaking him with her fluids.

She gasped for air, trying to catch her breath. Her hand had continued pulling his erection, unknown to her. She always knew how to tend to him, even when she was in the middle of a dense orgasmic fog.

When her legs started kicking and she giggled from being over sensitive, he gently lifted her off of his face. She came to from the movement, and then settled on her knees next to him. Harvey wiped her spilled fluids off of his cheeks with his hand, and then licked them.

She sat up on the back of her legs, and smiled over to him. Her locks swished through the air as she turned her face. She still held her dress above her hips and her breasts were on display. He admired the sight of her and smiled back as he licked his palm clean.

"How do want you me?" Donna asked, and then bit her lip.

He sat up, and then quickly kissed her. She licked her sex from his lips as he pulled away.

"On your hands and knees," he stated.

She obediently dropped her skirt before settling on her hands. She moved her hands forward, and then curled her fingers over the head of the bed, pressing the heels of her palms into the wood.

Harvey positioned himself behind her. He stroked himself as he bent over, kissing her fleshy bum. She giggled and wiggled her ass.

She kept her face to him. Her curly red mane was draped over one shoulder. She pushed herself back onto his rod and he bottomed out inside of her.

"Oh god yes," she moaned. "There's nothing in the world like you filling me."

"There's nothing better than being inside of my slut," he moaned back.

Her skirt hung from her waist and fluttered against the blanket as he began fucking her. He went slowly at first, digging his cock into the depths of her hot and slick inner flesh, working her open. She rolled her hips, grinding into him and smearing his cockhead into her walls.

He quickly loosened his tie. It felt like it was choking him. He popped the first button of his collar undone.

He filled his mitts with her ass, sinking his fingers into her flesh. He quickly picked up the pace of his thrusts until he was slamming into her, driving his erection into body. Her ass bounced on his pelvis.

"Fuck me hard, fuck me like a real slut," Donna begged.

"You are a real slut," he snarled on an inward thrust.

His cockhead slammed against her cervix and she let out a wild scream.

"Only real sluts take a stranger's on their hands and knees, in their room, where their friends can hear next door," he hissed at her, and then swatted her ass hard.

She cried out, "Yes they do!"

She forced herself back onto him. She clenched onto the head of the bed as she rocked her hips, rubbing his dick into the crevices of her dripping cunt.

"I love being your slut," Donna moaned. "I love being your flesh to use whenever you please."

Harvey's palm lashed her flesh again causing her to screech. "Louder, Donna, say that louder."

She took a gasp of air and then screamed as loud as she could, "I love being your slut!" Her voice echoed as did the strikes on her ass. "I love being yours! I love being your piece of flesh to fuck!"

He caressed the hot red spot on her skin for just moment and then spanked her again. Her body jerked and her walls clenched around his pistoning shaft.

"More, Harvey, please," Donna cried out. "Spank your filthy fuck toy. Use me how you want to. That's all I need."

Harvey whipped her with his hand repeatedly, never letting up. She fed off of the stinging strikes, screaming and begging for more. Her juices stained his pubic hair and soaked into the crotch of his slacks. Her pussy squelched as he fucked her. He pounded into her, giving them both what they needed.

She lowered her voice in case anyone was within earshot, remembering where they were. The last thing she wanted was for them to get caught, but that didn't stop filthy words coming from her mouth.

Her eyes stayed on his. Her glasses had fallen from her nose. She quickly pushed them up, and then returned her hand to the ground. "You know I love it, don't you? Please tell me you know I love being your whore."

"I do," he growled. He groped her reddened ass hard. He switched hands he spanked her with. Another flurry of strikes hit her bum as he spoke, "I know you love being mine. You love belonging to me and letting me have anything I want from you."

"God, I do," she groaned. "I want to always be your whore, your naughty girl, your toy, your filthy nasty slut."

"You will be, Donna. You're mine forever," Harvey roared. He gripped her flesh, digging his nails in, and then raised up, giving her the hardest lash yet with his open palm.

"Owwie!" she squealed from the tremor that shocked her heightened senses.

He continued spanking her, but not as hard as his last strike. "I want you to feel this while you sit next to your friends tomorrow. I was you to remember what a filthy piece of fuckmeat you are."

Her walls clenched onto his cock as he pulled out, begging him to come back in. The skin of her ass was burning hot, but she didn't stop him. She loved what he was doing.

"I will, Harvey," Donna panted. "Not just tomorrow, I will always remember what I am to you."

He spoke to her like she was a true whore. She was his whore, his slut, but he loved her. He called her nasty names because they both loved it. He knew that wasn't all she was. However, in this moment, it was.

Their bodies slammed together with as much strength as they both could muster. Her fluids poured freely from her. The stench of sex was heavy around them. They both were sweaty, even in the brisk air.

The spankings continued with an assortment of speed and force. He was constantly changing hands and each strike was a surprise.

"I love you, Harvey. I love how you treat me like the wanton slut you know I am," Donna screamed.

"I love you too. I love giving you what you crave," Harvey growled. "I give you want no one else can, don't I?"

"Fuck yes!" Her voice echoed. She pulled it back before she spoke again. "No one else knows me like you do and no one else ever will."

His balls slapped against her pussy as he dug his cock against her cervix. She squealed and her body jerked with each of his heavy thrusts.

She briefly wished that someone would catch them. Not someone who would call the cops. She wanted a voyeur. She wanted someone to see what was happening and enjoy it. If someone was watching them right now, she would be giving one hell of a show.

Her flesh was hot. If it were a few degrees colder, there would be steam rising from it. Her cheeks were painted crimson and beads of sweat trickled between her tits.

"I want my lover to empty his seed inside his slutty stranger," Donna said between labored breaths.

Harvey growled from his chest. His voice was husky with lust, "Beg for it, whore. Beg for my cum."

Her lips quivered as she moaned her words, "Please, Harvey. I need you to fill me with your cum. I need to know I've satisfied you. I need to know I've given you everything I can to pleasure you."

He felt his orgasm bubbling up inside of him. "More, Donna," he urged her for her dirty talk.

She squeezed her walls tight around Harvey's throbbing dick, milking him. Flesh slapped against flesh. He grabbed her ass with both hands. Her nails dug into his flesh with Harvey respondi g by digging his nails into the flesh of her ass and dragged against it, scratching her. Her screams of ecstasy hit a higher pitch than before.

"I'm only complete when your cum is inside of me," Donna groaned. "Only then do I know how important I am to you. I need you to give it me. Please, Harvey. I need to satisfy you. I want you to fill your filthy cum slut and I wanna see your cum leaking out of my pussy and you feed it to me like a good little girl."

He crammed every inch of his erection inside of her constricting fuck hole with his heavy thrusts. Their bodies heaved into each other.

His hips bucked and his loins were filled with warmth that spread throughout his being. Volleys of his seed erupted from his cock, coating her inner flesh.

"Thank you, Harvey. Thank you for giving me what I need," Donna cried out as he filled her with his seed.

Harvey panted as his member twitched inside of her. His spunk oozed out around his cock and dripped down onto the blanket.

He caressed her cherry red bum as he kissed her shoulder blades. He cared for her and showed his love after roughly fucking her. Donna smiled, feeling his lips press into her skin.

Harvey slowly withdrew himself, and then she dropped down onto the blanket. He sat back on his legs and grinned as she turned over onto her back.

She opened her legs wide and bit her lip as her hand found her mound. Her fingers dipped into her cunt and collected his seed. She watched his fond expression as she dug out his seed and fed herself from her fingers.

Harvey stroked her leg and smiled, seeing Donna lick their fluids from her hand. She was beautiful at all times, but this was one of his favorite sights.

Once she had collected all of his essence she could, she sat up and kissed him with cum stained lips. Her tongue slid into his mouth and he tasted himself on it. They kissed passionately for several moments before it was broken off in several tender pecks and licks.


	7. Chapter 7

Harvey's eyes opened to the realisation that whatever he was trying to grab onto wasn't there. He turned to his side and saw an empty bedside. When he got up slowly to see whether he was in his room he remembered that he slept over hers. The door opened slowly and in came a female teen.

"Donna." The teen said walking towards the bedroom as Harvey tried to hide his body.

Once she turned to face towards him she jamp up a little and almost shrieked at his sight.

"First time you're seeing a boy in a girl's bed?" Harvey asked as the teenager calmed down.

"With that girl being Donna then yeah." The teen said starting to ease up to him.

"So Donna hasn't told you about me?" Harvey asked as the teen shook her head.

"She never tells me anything." The teen said leaning sitting on the table.

"What's your name?" Harvey asked as she looked at him.

"Rachel."

"How long you known Donna?" Harvey asked curiously.

"Not as long as I thought I did." Rachel muttered to herself. "And what's yours?"

"My-"

"Your name." She clarified.

"Harvey."

"Harvey." Rachel said nodding her head. "Sooooo...when did you meet Donna?"

"On the train." Harvey said shrugging.

"You're the one I saw talking to her when we got off the train station." Rachel confirmed as Harvey nodded his head.

"What's she like? You know, when she's with you?" Harvey asked as Rachel tilted her head.

"She's been sad these past few weeks. I think she just came here to escape everything. She moved recently and she didn't want to move to but you can't choose your parents or go against their decisions when you're as young as she is." Rachel said running a hand through her hair.

"Are you going to miss her?" Harvey asked.

"Of course I am but I should ask you. Seems like the both of you are in love." Rachel commented as Harvey raised his eyebrows.

"Why'd you say that?" Harvey asked.

"Because the way you're talking about her is every way a woman wants to be talked about when they're not there. You carry on with whatever you've got going then make sure you don't break her heart. I've had to comfort her once and even though I'd do it again in a heartbeat but it kills me to see someone like her break that easily." Rachel said standing up from the table.

"Do you know where she is now?" Harvey asked.

"That's why I came here. Try the games room, there's a room next to there that has a piano. She'll be there." Rachel said smiling and walking away.

* * *

Harvey walked towards the empty games room and the more he walked towards the other end of the room the louder he heard the sound of the piano. He saw a bunch of different doors and followed the sound until he found a door on the right. He held his hand about to knock the door but stopped half way.

Slowly, he kneeled down and put his eyes through the keyhole and saw fingers gliding and pressing down on keys slowly along with a streak of red hair.

He smiled to himself as Donna paused for a moment and played a cover of _'DJ Got Us Fallin In Love Again – Usher'_. Slowly he got up placed his hands on the door knob slowly opening it trying not to get the door to creak. He put his head through the door and Donna looked back slowly smiling and blushing a little as she stopped playing the piano.

"Carry on playing." Harvey said as Donna nodded focusing on playing the piano.

Harvey shut the door and saw a room full of instrument but dominated by the piano at the side of the room. He took a few steps towards her and took a chair out and placing it next to her as he watched her play the piano.

Once she finished playing her cover she turned around her chair to face him as Harvey opened his mouth.

"You never told me you could play the piano." Harvey stated.

"You never show all the cards you've got up your sleeves." Donna replied tilting her head a little.

"How long?" Harvey asked.

"Since I was 7." Donna said as Harvey nodded his head. "I just like how the white keys reminds me of the good moments in life and the black being the bad. And together you create the most beautiful sound in the world but only if you play them together."

Harvey got up and moved behind Donna playing his arms around her body and kissing her on her neck. "Play me something." He whispered placing his head on the crock of her neck.

"Only if I get to sit on your lap." Donna whispered back moving her head away as Harvey smiled against her neck.

"Sure." Harvey whispered kissing her neck quickly.

Donna stood up slowly and let Harvey sit on the chair as Donna settled on his lap. Donna smiled to herself and stared down at the piano before an idea popped into her head.

"Harvey." She said looking back at him. "Let me teach you to play something."

"Not sure that's a good idea, I suck at the piano." Harvey said looking at her.

"It's not that hard. I'll teach you something simple." Donna said grabbing his wrists and placing his hands on top of the keys. "Let's start off with something simple." Donna pressed on a key. "This is a C. Try it."

Harvey pushed the same key.

"Good." Donna pushed another key. "This is a C sharp."

"It sounds the same to me." Harvey replied looking at her.

"It's not." Donna said shaking her head.

"What's different about them?" Harvey asked curiously keeping his gaze on her.

"Well, one's sharp, one's not." Donna explained.

"What does sharp even mean?" Harvey asked laughing lightly.

"Don't question it, just do it!" Donna said laughing at Harvey's seemingly silly questions and confusion.

"But-"

"Who's the piano master here?" Donna asked turning her head to face him as Harvey sighed.

"You." Harvey said rolling his eyes.

"That's right. Now, C sharp mister." Donna commanded as Harvey pressed the button.

It went on like this for the next hour or so.

Donna taught Harvey all the different notes, Harvey asked unnecessary questions, and over again. Harvey had all the basic keys down, so Donna's next step was to teach him a short and simple song. Donna must have played the song 10 times with Harvey watching intently to get it etched into his brain.

"Your turn." Donna said after finishing the song up once more. Harvey placed his hands on the correct keys and started playing. He forgot what to do after the first couple of notes. "I'll play it again." Donna offered playing it perfectly again for Harvey. "Try again."

Harvey had a look of pure concentration on his face for someone who had a goddess sitting on his lap. He pressed the keys that Donna had told him to. Harvey was doing really well until he pressed a key that sounded wrong, but he wasn't so sure.

"Like this?" Harvey asked.

"No, like this." Donna showed him the right note. Harvey continued to play, but messed up again.

"Like that?" Harvey asked.

"No."

"Show me."

Donna placed her hands on top of Harvey's guiding his fingers to the correct keys and pressing lightly on Harvey's hands. She moved Harvey's hands to the next set of keys, with her hands still on top. They gently pressed the keys together. A beautiful sound flowed from the piano.

"L-like that?" Harvey asked, turning to look at Donna.

"Like that." Donna whispered back.

Donna's got lost in Harvey's eyes as she confidently leaned in closer. Her hands didn't from his, and his didn't move from the piano. She tilted his head and experimentally pressed her lips to his . She abandoned all thoughts and kissed Harvey again, and this time, Harvey responded. Donna gave all the passion she had only to be returned with more passion from Harvey. Donna broke the kiss and rested hear head on Harvey's shoulder.

"Can you sing by any chance?" Donna asked as Harvey looking down at her.

"Have I ever told you I'm the ayatollah of rock n'rolla?" Harvey asked as Donna giggled lightly.

"Stealing quotes from Chris Jericho the wrestler now?" Donna asked moving her head off his shoulder.

"9/10 women wouldn't know who Chris Jericho is." Harvey replied shrugging.

"With that 1/10 being me…I guess I am one of a million." Donna said as Harvey smirked.

"That there's 7000 people like you out there." Harvey replied as Donna smacked his arm lightly.

"You know what I meant." Donna replied shaking her head and smiling to herself. "I'm gonna play a song and I want you to sing."

"So now I'm your singing puppet?" Harvey asked challenging her with a grin.

Donna's fingers began to play the piano as she started to get into a rhythm.

 **"Oh angel sent from up above."** Donna sang surprising Harvey as she looked down at her smiling

 **you know you make my world light up**  
 **when I was down, when I was hurt**  
 **you came to lift me up**

 **life is a drink and love's a drug**  
 **oh now I think I must be miles up**  
 **when I was a river dried up**  
 **you came to rain a flood**

 **you said 'drink from me, drink from me'**  
 **when I was so thirsty**  
 **poured on a symphony**  
 **now I just can't get enough**  
 **put your wings on me, on me**  
 **when I was so heavy**  
 **poured on a symphony**  
 **when I'm low low low low**

 **I oh I oh I**  
 **got me feeling drunk and high**  
 **so high so high**  
 **oh I oh I oh I**  
 **now I'm feeling drunk and high**  
 **so high so high**

 **oh angel sent from up above**  
 **I feel you coursing through my blood**  
 **life is a drink and your love's about**  
 **to make the stars come out**

 **put your wings on me, on me**  
 **when I was so heavy**  
 **poured on a symphony**  
 **when I'm low low low low**

 **I oh I oh I**  
 **you got me feeling drunk and high**  
 **so high so high**  
 **oh I oh I oh I**  
 **now I'm feeling drunk and high**  
 **so high so high**

 **I oh I oh I**  
 **la la la la la la la**  
 **so high so high**

 **oh I oh I oh I**  
 **now I'm feeling drunk and high**  
 **so high so high**  
 **that I shoot across the sky**  
 **that I shoot across the**  
 **that I shoot across the sky**  
 **watch me shoot across the…..**

Donna finished playing the song somehow ended up with Harvey's arms wrapped around her as if he was clenching onto her.

"Harvey?" Donna asked as Harvey smiled.

"Yes?" Harvey asked placing a kiss on her collarbone.

"Do you wanna sing another song or are you-"

"Sure." Harvey said looking at her. "How was I?"

"Not bad." Donna said as Harvey gasped.

"You know I was amazing!" Harvey replied offended.

"We'll have to see about that." Donna said smiling as she played another song.

"Seriously?" Harvey asked as Donna began playing _'Jason Mraz – I'm yours.'_

"This is my favourite song ever, now sing Specter." Donna said as Harvey smiled shaking his head.

 **Well you done done me and you bet I felt it**

 **I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted**

 **I fell right through the cracks**

 **Now I'm trying to get back**

 **Before the cool done run out**

 **I'll be giving it my bestest**

 **And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention**

 **I reckon, it's again my turn**

 **To win some or learn some**

 **But I won't hesitate**

 **No more, no more**

 **It cannot wait,**

 **I'm yoursssssss**

 **Well open up your mind and see like me,**

 **Open up your plans and damn you're free**

 **Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.**

 **Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family**

 **And it's out God-foresaken right ot be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved.**

 **So I won't hesitate**

 **No more, no more**

 **It cannot wait,**

 **I'm sure.**

 **There's no need to complicate.**

 **Our time is short.**

 **This is our fate,**

 **I'm yours.**

 **Do you want to come on, scooch on over closer, dear**

 **And I will nibble your ear**

"Harvey!" Donna moaned as Harvey bit ear lobe slowly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist." Harvey whispered as Donna turned around slowly biting her lip.

"Let's make a deal, you finish this song and you can do whatever you want with me." Donna whispered as Harvey looked at her nodding his head grinning.

 **I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror**

 **And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer**

 **But my breath fogged up the glass**

 **And so I drew a new face and I laughed.**

 **I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason**

 **To rid yourself of vanities and just go by the seasons.**

 **It's what we aim to do.**

 **Our name is virtue.**

 **But I won't hesitate**

 **No more, no more.**

 **It cannot wait,**

 **I'm yours.**

 **Well open up your mind and see like me,**

 **Open up your plans and damn you're free.**

 **Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours.**

 **There's no need to complicate.**

' **Cause our time is short.**

 **This oh, this oh, this is our fate.**

 **I'm yours.**

 **Oh I'm yours**

 **Oh I'm yours**

 **Oh, oh.**

 **Baby, do you believe, I'm yours?**

 **You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours.**

Donna finished playing and turned around on Harvey's lap as she placed her arms around his neck and tilted her head.

"Ever had sex on top of the piano?"

 _ **A FEW HOURS LATER AS THEY ENDED UP IN DONNA'S BEDROOM (aka ANOTHER SEX SCENE!)**_

"You know I'm still not done with you." Harvey whispered.

She giggled, "You're never done with me." She kissed his lips once more, and then backed away. "How do you have so much stamina?"

"I could ask you the same question." Harvey replied as Donna pecked his nose. "But I think it has to do with the fact that you're the most amazing woman in the world to me, Donna. Not just because of the sex but because you understand me. If we weren't made to be together then I don't know what fate means anymore."

"That's a big statement coming from a horny teenager who wants more sex." Donna whispered moving back and looking up at the ceiling smiling to herself.

Harvey leaned over slowly towards the floor and picked up something. "Put your hands above your head." his tone was firm, but not mean.

Donna did as she was asked, and then Harvey tied a knot with his tie around one of the headboard rails. With the other end, he bound her wrists tightly together. He looped it twice, and then tied a knot. He left enough slack so he could turn her over if he wished.

She grinned as she tugged on her restraints. She was able to pull her hands down to chin. "Why all the extra length?" she asked softly.

"Because, I have plans for you," he replied as he stepped back.

Donna squirmed in anticipation. He grinned at her, watching her wiggle around on the bed as he took off his shirt and suspenders. He stepped out of his shoes, and then took off his slacks and socks.

Harvey went to the closet to drop his clothes into the dry cleaner pile, and then returned to her. He sat down on the edge of the bed in just his boxer briefs. His fingers trailed over her jaw. "You have toys, right?" He had assumed she did, but if she didn't, he could easily come up with a different plan.

She nodded, nuzzling into his hand. Her eyes were wide as she wondered what he had in mind.

"Where are they?" Harvey asked.

"In the closet, in the back corner where my long dresses are. There's an orange shoebox back there. They are all in there."

He nodded, kissed her forehead, and then rose up from the bed. He quickly turned the alarm clock around so she couldn't see the time. As he passed the mattress on the floor, he rumpled the sheets onto one side of the bed.

He went to her closet, and knelt down next to be back wall. He held a number of flowing garments to the side, and then retrieved her toy box.

Harvey came back to bed and sat down next to her. He opened it up, dropping the lid to the floor before pulling out the various sex toys she owned.

She watched him as he examined them. He pulled out a pink rabbit vibrator, made an approving nod, and then set it on the bed. Next, he found a silver bullet vibrator with a cord attached to the handheld control.

"You have a nice variety of toys in here," he said as he pulled out a standard length, dark purple plastic vibrator. He pressed a button on the end, and the toy turned on. He pressed another button and the vibrations pulsed.

Donna blushed and giggled, "Yeah, I do," as he checked that one out.

He placed it onto the bed, and then pulled out the vibrating cockring that she had in there. He grinned. He had wondered where she had put it. He added it to the growing pile.

"I see you're prepared, as always," he stated, noticing the spare batteries in the box. He rocked the box, making them roll around.

She blushed harder. "I had one die on me in the middle of masturbating once. Let's just say it's not easy walking by my Mom to get batteries without her asking questions."

Harvey laughed and shook his head. "You could have just waited."

"What's the fun in that?"

They shared a grin, and then he pulled out the last item from the box. It was baby blue and was a standard length, silicone dildo vibrator with a curved head and ridges below it.

He tested it out. He turned the knob at the end to turn it on as he spoke, "I think you had the intention of coming here to fuck someone."

She grinned wickedly. "Maybe, but I didn't expect a pornstar."

He smiled as he turned it off before setting it on the bed with the rest of the toys. He also found the lubricant in the box as well. Then, he looked over the variety and playfully stroked his jaw while muttering, "Hmm."

She bit her lip as she watched his fingers run over all of the toys.

He picked up the silver bullet, and then tucked it in her pink and white panties, against her clit. The metal was cold against her flesh and she whimpered in anticipation. The cord extended from her panties and he held the control panel in his hand.

He watched her face as he turned the dial and the bullet buzzed with life. Her mouth dropped open in a gasp and her eyes went wide as he kept turning the dial to the highest setting.

"Oh goodness," she moaned as the metal vibrated hard against her clit.

Her toes curled tight as he kept it on high, watching her squirm on top of the pink sheets. Her breaths quickly became short and her nipples swelled harder. She wrapped her fingers around the headboard rail and she whimpered, lifting her hips from the bed.

Harvey grinned as he quickly turned it off. She gasped for air, and then before she could get a hold of herself, he turned it back on high.

"I never put that one on high," she groaned, rubbing her cheek into her extended arm. "It's so strong."

"Is that my problem?" He turned it down two levels for a quick moment, and then back up.

"No," she squealed.

Her thighs quaked as her orgasm was rapidly approaching after just a couple of minutes. She sealed her eyes tight and screamed. Harvey covered her mouth and her wails continued.

She was filled with heat. Her hips thrashed and her juices poured into her panties collecting on the silk.

She was left shuddering and panting. He didn't allow her to come down and the vibrations seemed even stronger.

Harvey turned the dial down a few notches before dropping the remote. He reached into her panties and held the vibe against her nub. She kept squirming, humping herself against the buzzer.

He took his hand away from her mouth and she continued to moan loudly. He ripped her panties down her legs, and then bunched them up in his hands.

"I need to keep you quiet. I don't want you friends to come in here asking who's fucking you." he growled, and then shoved her soiled panties into her open mouth. "You're only going to get louder Donna. We can't get caught."

Her taste buds immediately rejected the fabric in her mouth. She gagged and spit them out.

Harvey glared at her. "I didn't say you could do that," he hissed as he picked up the garment off of her chest. He crammed it back into her mouth.

She clenched her teeth into the panties and closed her mouth. She forced herself to hold them inside. Just a piece of the silk hung out from between her lips.

"Good girl," Harvey said, tenderly stroking her cheek. Then, he grinned wickedly as her picked up the control again. He held the bullet against her erect clitoris as he turned the dial to high.

Donna screeched against her gag. Her eyes were wide and her sweaty forehead glistened. She kicked her heels on the bed and her hips turned, trying to move away from the intense vibrations on her sensitive genitalia. But, he didn't let it budge. The strong buzzes sent shocks to her nerves.

Her neck arched and her eyes fluttered closed as she rubbed her head into the pillows. Her hips rose up from the bed. She knew he wasn't going to let up on her and this was just the beginning. She gave in and another orgasmic rush came over her.

Her screams were muffled as she quivered uncontrollably. Harvey grinned, enjoying the view of her shaking body. Her areolas became even smaller as her nipples contracted.

"You're so beautiful when you orgasm," he commented with admiration in his voice.

He left it on high to make her hyper sensitive sex organ go into over drive. Every muscle in her body tensed up. She wanted to beg him to stop, but she refused to do so.

After a few moments, he clicked the dial all the way down to off.

Her thighs rubbed together as she rocked on the mattress. Her fluids had started to make a puddle on the sheets and it was only going to get larger.

He gave her some time to calm down and rubbed her hot flesh along her stomach. "When you use your rabbit vibrator, does it make you squirt?"

She nodded. The strip of silk hanging from her mouth flapped against her lips.

Harvey grinned, showing his pearly whites. He pulled the panties from her mouth, kissed her, and then shoved them back in.

Her nose curled in disgust. Her taste buds still didn't like the fabric soaking up all the saliva in her mouth.

Harvey got up from the bed, and then went around to where he had left the items earlier. Donna lifted a brow seeing a red plastic cup and a roll of duct tape in his hands. He placed the cup on the on the bed before tearing a strip of the gray tape.

"I can't risk you spitting your panties out again," he said with a wicked tone. "But, it won't be so bad," he teased her. "You can scream all you want," his tone became sinister, "and no one will hear you scream."

She nodded, wide eyed.

He held the tape over her mouth. Donna pressed her lips together before he pressed the duct tape over her mouth. He smoothed it out, and then kissed her forehead.

He pulled back and smiled at her. Her curly hair had gotten messy and her cheeks were pink. There was something very sexy about the tape over her mouth that he liked seeing. He would never cause her intense pain, but he enjoyed being a dominant lover for her.

She liked being submissive to him and allowing him to bring her to new heights of sexual pleasure. She loved him for allowing her to give herself to him any way that he wanted.

Harvey took his boxer briefs off before moving over between her open legs. He slid his hand under her butt and lifted her up from the mattress. He grabbed a pillow, put it under her, and then settled her back down on it.

She kept her eyes open, watching his every move. Her pulse raced.

He picked up the pink jelly rabbit vibrator. He pressed the on button and it buzzed with life. He pressed the base of the toy against her engorged clit. She moaned and squirmed instantly.

Then, he began pressing different combinations of buttons. One made the beads in the shaft spin, another made the penis-like head gyrate, and another set both in motion at once along with the clitoris stimulating bunny that extended from the dildo.

Donna giggled at his astonished facial expression.

"Seriously?" Harvey chuckled as he continued to see how many different settings there where. "How many different things can one toy do?"

Donna mumbled against the tape, trying to tell him.

"Show me with your fingers," he suggested. He pressed another button and the head of the toy made faster circles.

She took her hands off of the rail and extended them as far as she could reach. She held up one finger for a moment, and then stretched out five fingers of the other hand.

"Fifteen?" He laughed, shaking his head.

She nodded and giggled.

"Damn, you girls have all the fun." He grinned.

Donna shrugged and her hips lightly rocked against the toy. She settled her hands on the pillow above her head. Harvey could see her dimples, he knew she was smiling.

He had found the standard vibration setting. "Hope I don't get too confused while I try to work this ridiculous contraption." He laughed as he settled the length of it against her slit.

She whimpered as he rubbed it along her pussy lips. Then, the beads below the head started spinning against her clitoris. She moaned louder into the muffling tape.

"Close your eyes, it's okay," Harvey said. His free hand caressed her creamy thigh. "Just enjoy this."

She nodded, and then her eyes fluttered closed. She focused on Harvey and what he was doing with her favorite toy. She felt him push the jelly shaft inside of her and she groaned as her walls opened up to take it.

The beads continued to turn, massaging and causing friction in her slick inner flesh. He slowly pumped the toy into her. The beads tickled her labia and he pulled it in and out and the ears of the bunny stimulated her clitoris.

Harvey watched her nostrils flaring with each breath. He leaned over her, sliding his hand over her stomach and up to her bosom. He kneaded her breast and her hard nipple grazed against his palm.

Donna shivered and groaned as the head began gyrating inside of her tunnel, hitting her spongy spot on every rotation. Her muscles ticked every time it stimulated her most sensitive region.

Harvey slowly pumped the toy into her, pressing different combinations of buttons, watching her expression and reactions. He let one go for a minute, and then tried another, trying to find what she liked best. One made her hips roll side to side, another caused her to kick her feet, on another setting her chest lifted from the bed. He base of the shaft vibrated in his hand at varying strengths.

He hit a button, not sure what it did. It made the beads and head turn faster inside of her and the rabbit to vibrate harder against her clit.

She howled against the duct tape and her elbows shook in time with the tics on her legs. She shivered and struggled to breathe. Her fingers and toes clenched tight. Her feet dragged against the sheets, ripping them.

He had found her favorite setting. He grinned and left it where it was, he could tell by her reaction that she liked that one.

Donna felt Harvey toy sliding in and out of her and a steady pace. She dug her heels into the bed and lifted her hips to meet the thrusts, digging it inside of her and grinding the bunny against her nub. Prickles of sweat popped up on her forehead as she cried out in pleasure.

She pulled on her restraints and wailed. Her breathing sped up even faster. She dug her head into the pillows and her legs trembled. She shook her head back and forth, and when she did, her sweaty face collected more strands of hair.

Donna had never had a toy used on her by someone else, and it was driving her mad having no control. She would turn it off and start it back up if she was using it, but he just continued to let the pleasure toy send unending sensations to her hyper sensitive nerves.

Harvey continued working the sex toy inside of her. He held it tightly around the base and the strong vibrations started to numb his hand. His rolled her nipple between the fingers of his other hand.

She screamed inaudible words into her gag over and over. She skin around her eyes crinkled as she sealed her eyes closed even tighter. Her body rocked and her chest heaved with the heavy breaths she inhaled from her flaring nostrils.

Harvey's hand left her tit and he quickly picked up the cup. He barely held onto the toy anymore, Donna was doing all of the work with her bucking hips, and he could tell that her walls were starting to convulse.

He scooted back a bit and prepared for her climax.

Her body was lashed by a thousand tentacles of pleasure as she worked herself up to the edge of bliss. Her nerves hit overload and then her muscles stiffened up completely.

Her walls gripped onto the toy and Harvey felt it push back against his hand. He pulled it out a moment before a hard rush of female ejaculate squirted from her cunt.

He placed his mouth against her mound and her hot feminine fluids shot into it. She was lost in the drenching pleasure that her orgasm provided to notice what he was doing.

Tremors ran through her body as she rode out her climax. Every fiber in her being twitched and she struggled to catch her breath. Her arms pulled against the tie and her wrists came up, over the top of her rocking head.

Donna's orgasmic haze cleared when she felt a hot liquid drip onto her breasts. She opened her eyes to see Harvey pouring a small amount of her fluids onto her, and then lick it up.

He smirked and said, "Now this is a body shot," and then he did the same to her other tit, and then a small streak down her tummy.

Harvey licked his lips when he had finished, and then let out a satisfied sigh.

He moved up the bed, and then sat down next to her. "Are you going to be quiet while I fuck you, cause I'd really love to hear your voice," he said as his fingers stroked over the tape.

She nodded.

He carefully pulled up one corner of the gray tape, and peeled it off of her skin as softly as he could. He hadn't been on long, so it didn't hurt too badly. Her clammy skin helped as well. She didn't make a peep as his tugged her flesh. He pulled the wet panties from her mouth, and then she stretched her jaw.

Harvey kissed her lips gently. "Thank you for being such a good girl," he mumbled against her mouth before sitting up.

She smiled. "Anything for you, my love."

He placed his hand on her hip and began turning her over. Donna knew what she wanted and aided in the effort. She got up onto her knees and arched her back down, settling her elbows onto the bed. Her bound wrists rested on the pillows.

She turned her head and watched him as he spread lubricant onto the purple dildo. Then, he moved behind her and smeared more lube onto her rosebud. She squirmed and giggled from the cold sensation. He gently probed her hole, and then withdrew his finger.

Harvey stroked himself to hardness as he began working the toy into her asshole. He pressed the tip against her hole and then gently pushed it inside. He was careful and went slowly as her rim spread around the toy, and then sucked it inside.

She gasped as it sank inside of her. Her anal walls stretched to fit its girth. She pushed back onto it and let it fill her up.

"Tell me something, Donna," Harvey said as he worked the dildo inside of her.

"What?" she asked in a heavy exhale. Her mouth stayed open and her jaw pressed into her shoulder. She kept her eyes on him.

"Do you ever want to fuck someone else when I'm next to you?"

Donna stayed quiet. She bit her lip and nodded. She felt guilty admitting it. She didn't want him to feel that she wanted someone else more than him, because that was not true in the slightest.

"I do," Donna whimpered. "I want to fuck someone else while you're next to me, loving me for being the slut that I am."

He fucked her ass gently with the toy. He left the vibrations off.

"But, it won't be the same with anyone else. I love you. I won't love them," she stuttered her speech. Her oils leaked down her inner thighs. "With them it'll just be sex, it won't be like it is with you. I love you and even..." she paused to gasp as he filled her anus with the dildo. "Even when you're fucking me insanely hard, we are still making love."

Harvey smiled. "I know that. But, you'll enjoy it won't you? You'll enjoy fucking someone while I kiss your face and tell you how much I love you."

He pulled the dildo from her, and then quickly smeared lube onto the silver bullet.

"That sounds so amazing. Really it does. To moan into your mouth while someone else is inside of me."

He set the control panel on her back and the cord rested against in crack. He reached over for the cock ring, and then stretched it out before putting it on.

Donna quickly dropped her head down to push her glasses up on her nose using the back of her hand. Then, she returned her eyes to his.

Harvey positioned himself at her entrance. He teased her for a moment, barely poking his head inside of her before sinking his rigid organ inside of her velvety cunt.

They moaned in unison as they were fully connected again. He held himself inside of her and she rolled her hips, rubbing his cock against her cervix. He was smothered with her heat and silken nectar as he ground his hips against her bum.

Harvey reached down and turned the vibration of the cockring on. His member was rapidly becoming thicker and now vibrated inside of her.

"Oh wow," she gasped.

"Just wait," he groaned, gently thrusting into her heavenly pussy.

He turned the dial a couple of notches. The small vibe in her anus buzzed at a medium speed.

"Oh my god," Donna moaned into her shoulder as her muscles twitched. "I told you it would get better."

Harvey held her hips and pulled her back into him as he increased his pace a bit. Her cunt was sloppy wet and sloshed her juices around his shaft. He took his time, as both of them were reveling in the sensations of the toys working their magic. He could feel the vibe in her ass through the membrane between her holes. She was in heaven, unable to focus on a single thing at once.

"Tell me something else, Donna," he grunted.

"Anything," she replied eagerly.

"Do you want me to be inside of you while another man is?" His hands ran over the bruised flesh of her ass. "Do you, or not? And look at me while you answer." His tone was firm.

She opened her eyes and they locked with his. "Yes," she retorted in a heavy groan. Strands of her mane were plastered on her sticky face.

Harvey grinned, and then pounded into her for a few thrusts. He slowed back down. "Where would you want my cock to be?"

"In my ass," she said, fighting back a wail. Her voice was shaky. "I don't ever want anyone else back there. That's your place and yours alone."

He smiled wider as he growled heavily in his chest. "You know just what to say to me, don't you?"

"Of course I do. You're my lover.." Her mouth dropped open as he returned to drilling her. She screamed into her shoulder, sinking her teeth into her skin.

"You know that having two cocks inside of you is very, very filthy. That's why you want it so bad, isn't it?"

Her body jolted against his rough thrusts. She clenched her fingers into the pillow and forced herself to speak, "I do. But, I can only be that filthy with you. Only you know how to love me as a filthy slut."

"Fuck yes, I do," Harvey roared.

"I can't help it, Harvey." Her words were broken up, in time with his spear cramming into her. "I crave to be a nasty slut and only you know how to nurture me."

"You're right, only I can." His fingers dug into her hips, pulling her harder against him. Her ass slapped against his pelvis. "I love you for who you are."

"I love you too," she muffled a scream in her arm.

Suddenly, he pulled out. Donna gasped as he roughly flipped her over onto her back.

Harvey shoved his tool back inside of her and pulled her legs back, to get as deep as possible inside of her slippery tunnel. The vibes continued to buzz as he held her ankles in the air and fucked her as hard as he could.

Donna grabbed onto the headboard to keep it from squeaking too loud. Her massive breasts bounced on her chest with every thrust he gave her.

Harvey was intoxicated with lust for his Donna. He stared deep into her eyes as he gave her everything he had. She squealed and whimpered, feeling the friction deep inside of her from his cockhead pounding against her cervix.

Harvey buried himself inside of her and dropped down to kiss her. He ground his cock into her depths as her mouth opened for him. They both groaned into each other's mouths as their tongues battled in a war of heavy passion. Their lips quickly got coated in saliva and smacked together. Donna's back arched, pressing her erect nibbles into his chest as she rolled her hips, taking everything she could from him.

He suckled her bottom lip as he pulled away, and then sat back up on his knees. He resumed his powerful thrusts, cramming his cock into her drenched orifice. His balls slapped against her ass. He could feel the bullet in her ass as he drilled her, sending heavy vibrations along the length of the underside of his organ.

She watched with wide eyes as she kept herself as quiet as she could. She saw his muscled tensing and releasing and sweat running down Harvey's face. His eyes were glazed over with desire and lust and staring into her soul.

"Oh my goodness," Donna squealed. "You make me feel amazing."

"Tell me how," Harvey groaned.

"Your cock," she gasped for breath. "Your cock feels incredible. It's so thick and I love how you fuck me so deeply, pounding into the depths of me."

He growled at her words. "Tell me what else my slutty lover loves about me fucking her."

"Even when you're rough," Donna forced words out of her mouth, "I know you still love me. I feel it in the way you throb inside of me. I know you..." her words just cut off as she held back a wild scream.

She was on sensory overload from all of the toys, his tool pumping into her, and what he had already done for her. Her skin rose up in flames and she could barely breathe. She wanted to scream out, but she sealed her lips tight and suppressed it as much as she could.

"Oh my fucking god," she moaned from quivering lips. "I'm about to cum for you."

"That's a good slut. Cum on your lover's dick, let me feel it," Harvey snarled. "Cum on my fucking cock, show me you belong to me."

Another orgasmic wave washed over her. Her walls convulsed around his shaft, sucking him inside of her, begging him to never stop fucking her. Her eyes closed as she rode through the tide and her honey emptied from her body, showering his pelvis and soaking the sheets below.

"You're such a precious whore," Harvey growled.

His shaft was rigid, filled with blood and rage from the tight ring at the base of his shaft. He pummeled his weight into her and she took it willingly.

Her eyes shot open and she looked at his contorted face. "Harvey, I love you so much!" she howled as her body quaked.

"I love you too, Donna," he grunted.

Her juices had soaked his pubic hair and the heat between their loins made the air sticky and hot.

He pressed his palms into the back of her thighs, and then pushed her legs back further and opened her up for him even more. He gripped her flesh and forced himself inside of her suckling tunnel.

"You want your lover's cum in you?" he snarled.

"Yes, please. Use your cumbucket Harvey. Fill me up!" Donna cried.

Her toes clenched tight in the hair as she took his hard fucking. Her clammy hands ground into the rail.

"That's all I am, just a piece of flesh for you to take pleasure from and empty your seed into."

"You are my slut." His organ throbbed inside of her cunt.

She felt him nearing his climax and squeezed her walls in pulses as tight as she could around his thickness. "I belong to you," she panted. "Brand my insides with your cum."

Harvey clenched his jaw as his orgasm took him over. "You're mine," he grunted.

His hips bucked wildly against her, cramming his cock into her needy cunt. He emptied himself inside of her. He gave her his seed, the deepest emotion he could ever offer.

Donna whimpered as he pulled out. His cock was coated with their mixed fluids and strings still connected them together until they broke.

He gently turned her over on her side. He turned off the vibrator, and then pulled on the cord, slowly bringing it out of her ass. After he put her back down, he took off the cock ring.

Harvey was about to slide his fingers into her to collect his spunk when she said, "Actually, can I keep it inside me tonight?"

He smiled. "Of course you can. I just assumed you wanted it, like always."

Donna returned the smile. "I know, and you're right. But, tonight, I want to keep you me."

He crawled up to her, and then kissed her sweaty face as he untied her wrists. Once they were free, he rubbed them for her, thanking her for allowing him to use her body. Their lips met and lingered with a deep, passionate kiss.

Harvey helped her off of the bed. She gathered up the toys in her hands. She dropped a kiss on his forehead, and then retreated to the bathroom to wash them and take care of her night time rituals.

When she returned, Harvey had taken his tie off of the rail, fluffed the pillows, and had the shoebox open on the bed for her. He grabbed the cup and her panties from the bed. He dropped the cup in the trash and her panties in the hamper on the way to the restroom.

Donna put everything back into the box. She went to her closet and tucked it away in her hiding place. She smiled to herself, knowing she could never look at her toys the same way.

She turned the alarm clock back around and her smile returned when she saw the time. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, but he was worth every minute of lost sleep. She took her glasses off and set them on the nightstand before climbing into bed.

Harvey returned to her a moment later and slid in between the sheets. He laid on his back and opened his nook for her.

Donna happily snuggled in as close as she could. Her knee settled between his legs and she ran her hand along his chest. He held her close to him and planted tender kisses on her forehead and along her hairline. They rested together. Donna listened to his heartbeat.

"Happy one week anniversary," she said softly, squeezing herself tighter against him.

"Happy one week anniversary, my love." He found her hand on his chest and held it.

Donna nuzzled into his neck. "I hope there will be many, many more."

"There will be. As long as you'll have me, we will be together no matter how far we are." He rested his cheek against her head.

They held each other as close as they could. Their hearts were warm and their souls were full of love.

"A forever's worth then," she said with a happy sigh.

"A forever's worth," Harvey confirmed. "Oh and I met your friend Rachel."

"You did?" Donna asked confused.

"Yeah." Harvey whispered kissing her cheeks. "She was asking about you."

"Did she see you naked?" Donna asked looking at him as Harvey shook his head.

"Covered myself up." Harvey whispered.

"Good because only I'm allowed to see you naked from now on." Donna whispered back running her hands through his hair.

"So you do get jealous at the thought of another woman seeing me naked?" Harvey asked laughing as Donna nodded her head.

"Why wouldn't I be jealous? Unless you're open to polygamy." Donna whispered as Harvey moved her lips towards her neck.

"That's something you told me you're open too." Harvey whispered kissing her neck. "But I don't want another man….I want another woman so you can see me fuck her too."

"You're so naughty Harvey." Donna whispered resting her head on his chest.

"I think you're rubbing off on me." Harvey confirmed.


	8. Chapter 8

Donna and Harvey are walking along slowly, awkwardly, each a little in their own world.

"What's the first thing you're going to do when you get back home?" Harvey asked looking at Donna.

"Call my parents. What about you?" Donna asked looking up at him.

"Probably go pick up my dogs. They're with a buddy of mine, I didn't want him to die of starvation of something." Harvey said as Donna looked at him with a big smile on his face.

"Ahh. I love dogs." Donna said. "Wait you have two? What are they called?"

"One of them is sorta brown and the other is black and white so I called them Thor and Loki." Harvey said as he watched Donna's face almost melt with the amount of cuteness that was overwhelming her.

"You need to show me them dogs one day." Donna said as Harvey stopped making her stop too.

"Speaking about that…you're gonna have to give me your number if we're ever going to meet again. I don't think I could go a day without listening to your voice." Harvey said looking down at her as Donna took out their phone.

After they exchanged numbers Harvey handed over her to bag to her as they walk along the train platform where they could see Donna's friends. They seem vulnerable, even shy, as they both finally face the inevitable.

"Harvey, I don't know how to thank you." Donna whispered.

"What do you mean?" Harvey asked as Donna put her bag onto the floor for a moment.

"Before I came here, I didn't know why I wanted to come. But as I was looking through the window I relaised I wanted to be saved. Saved from the fact that I knew my life wasn't going to take me anywhere. That I didn't know what to do or how to do it." Donna whispered looking down.

Harvey placed her finger onto her chin and lifted it so she could look up into his eyes. "You didn't need to be saved Donna. You needed to be found and appreciated for exactly who you were because sometimes you just have to throw a crown on a girl an remind them who they really are. Everyone is facing a battle we don't know they're facing and something it's best to deal with it and struggle but if you struggle now then for the rest of your life you'll be free of stress because you did your dues and your sacrifices. Be free Donna. Life moves too fast, if you don't stop and enjoy it then you're going to miss it."

A tear fell down Donna's eyes as Harvey cleaned her cheek with his thumb. "You know you lied to me?"

"What do you mean?" Harvey asked.

"You told me that our time together would someday make me happier with my future husband, but now I'll wonder even more." Donna whispered.

Neither says anything for an extended moment.

"Be happy, okay?" Harvey said smiling.

"I don't trust in happiness." Donna stated as Harvey looked at her puzzled.

"Don't you trust your feelings anymore?" Harvey asked slipping his hand into hers as she looked down.

"I don't trust it because happiness is just another moment before you need more happiness and the amount you've given me this week is something I won't be able to find anymore. Everything in comparison will feel dull and I never intended to just let life fly by and too look back at it and realise I could have done better and just let the moment live in me." Donna replied as Harvey held her hand tight.

"You won't have to feel that anymore. We'll still talk to each other and that should be enough to make your day. The world doesn't just disappear when you close your eyes." Harvey said as Donna looked at him sadly but then smiled a little.

Work hard and have fun with everything you're doing." Harvey whispered.

"I will. And good luck with school and everything." Donna replied back picking up her bag as another pause ensued between them.

"I hate this." Harvey replied.

"I know. I think the train is about to leave." Donna said looking at the departure time realising there's three minutes left.

They look into each other's eyes. Harvey reaches out for Donna's hand and clasps it tightly. They smile, knowing that they've changed in unexpected ways, and then embrace tenderly for several moments.

Harvey sees Rachel from the group of girls approaching them as he moved his mouth towards Donna's ear and whispers something. Donna breaks their hug as they share one last kiss before they part.

Donna turns suddenly and walks up the stairs to her train car with Rachel. As she reaches the top step she hesitates, turns, and looks back and Harvey, who's still staring at her. As the train leaves Harvey starts to wave at her as Donna tries not to get emotional waving back at him. She stares through the window until he can no longer see her.

Donna finds her way to a seat as she sets her bag on top along with Rachel. The both of them sit down across each other as Rachel looks at her.

"What did he whisper to you before we left?" Rachel asked as Donna shook her head taking out her book realising that she accidently took The Big Short meaning Harvey took her book.

"I-I can't tell you that." Donna whispered staring down at the book as she opened the front cover seeing a note from Harvey.

"Why not?" Rachel asked.

Donna looked up at Rachel and smiled. "Because that's between lovers."

THE END


	9. Chapter 9 - 10 Years Later

_**Author Note:**_ _ **So I decided too temporarily revive this story of mine. I'm still decided which direction I want too take it but it's probably going to have one massive sex scene later on. If you want more then I'm okay finding a way of doing more without it being out of place in the story.**_

* * *

Harvey sat outside of the cafe wearing his Ray Ban sunglasses and enjoying his cup of coffee on the phone. "You got that episode of the Twilight Zone where the woman gets the surgery?"

"Of course I do." Said the person over the phone. "But it turns out that she's really beautiful and everyone else is-just-"

"Great, we should watch that episode when I come over in a few days." Harvey said grinning to himself.

"You know you always happen to come back whenever I go to the gym, right?"

Harvey sighed and shook his head taking off his sunglasses. "C'mon, it'll only be one night."

"Begging will not change my workout-"

"Just one night." Harvey said as he heard a pause, smiling wider in victory.

"I'll think about it."

"Yes." Harvey said and he punched his fist in the air.

"But no promises mister."

"I'll take that as a yes then." Harvey said sipping his coffee.

"No, you will not take that as a yes; you'll take it as a probability."

"And based on previous experience, 60% of the time it'll work all the time."

Harvey heard them giggle over the phone as they erupted into laughter. "Harvey Specter, I promise you that you will be the death of me."

"I don't want you to drop dead Scotty." Harvey said as he heard her giggle loud across the phone. "Besides I can't propose to a dead woman, because that'll be necrophilia. And personally I don't want to get arrested for necrophilia and being a Twilight fan."

"You still going to tease me over that?" Dana asked as Harvey nodded his head. "Because if you keep and teasing me I won't give a shit when you finally grow some balls."

"That's the point; I've got this all planned out." Harvey said thinking about it. "It's going to come out of nowhere...that's what he said."

"You know, if you come back home quickly then I might have a surprise for you." She said teasing him.

"Oh my God, you're going to let me finally watch Westworld alone aren't you?" Harvey said in surprise.

"Way to ruin the mood, congrats Harvey. You legitimately killed whatever vibe we were just having." Dana said as Harvey laughed a little.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" Harvey asked as she heard her moan.

"But I love talking to you." Dana said knowing she was pouting on the other line.

"I know, but consider the time zone difference and you can't live on 6 hours sleep." Harvey advised her.

"Fine, Dr Specter." Dana scoffed. "Love you baby."

"Ewwww I thought we weren't going to be like those couples who give each other names like that." Harvey said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh you can call me darling and I can't call you baby? Sexist, much?" Dana questioned.

"It's not sexist if it's true." Harvey replied.

"Just go away." Dana said as the both of them laughed together. "Bye Harvey."

"Bye Dana." Harvey said cutting the phone off as he smiled to himself and finishing his coffee.

Harvey placed a £5 note on the table and picked up his briefcase walking off.

"Sir, you left your sunglasses." A voice came that made Harvey froze.

The voice for some reason was familiar as he felt the neurones in his brain tapping into his inner deep memories trying to form a picture of whose it was. Slowly he turned around and he saw a tall red head woman standing in front of him wearing her own sunglasses.

Her long red lock looked like they were blown-waved straight over her right shoulder. Her long bangs were smoothed over to one side which softened her face and made her look magnificent. He was completely lost in his trance and was too busy to notice that she too had a look of recognition. She slowly raised her hands showed her perfectly manicured red nail polish as she slowly removed her sunglasses.

It was her.

"Donna." Harvey slowly whispered.

"Harvey." Donna spoke barely able to form any more words.

"Hi." Harvey said walking over to her.

"Hello." Donna replied as the both of them stood there awkwardly.

"How-how are you?" Harvey asked looking at her.

"Good, and you?" Donna asked.

"Great." Harvey said nodding his head. "You, want to get some coffee or something?" He pointed to the cafe.

"No, I've already had my fix." Donna said smiling.

He walked towards her and slowly he put his hands on her shoulders and just looked down at her. "I-I can't believe you're here."

"Oh-I'm actually here for a funeral." Donna said looking at the hands of her shoulders. Harvey noticed and slowly moved her hands away.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Harvey said looking down at her sadly.

"Don't be." Donna said giving an encouraging smile.

"I'm sorry-but how are you?" Harvey said shaking his head. "This is so weird."

"I'm fine-I guess it's just good to see you." Donna said smiling. "And I could really do with another cup of coffee now that you speak of it."

"When I saw you-I thought I was going to have some kind of mental breakdown." Harvey said looking at her as she took a sip of her coffee.

"To be honest I didn't know what to think either." Donna said. "I-" She hid away from her for a second before looking at him but not directly. "I always-assumed you've forgotten about me, you know, after Paris."

"I had a pretty clear picture of you-us on my phone and my mind." Harvey said.

"But even then no one looks the same ten years later." Donna replied.

"I gotta tell you something." Harvey said as Donna looked directly at him. "I've wanted to talk to you for so long..."

"Me too." Donna replied.

"This whole thing-I feel everything I say should be-I don't want to waste any words." Harvey explained. "You get that?"

"I do." Donna said nodding her head.

"So tell me, what have you been up too?" Harvey asked.


End file.
